Little Sister
by reganmacneil
Summary: Amy Winchester is like any other teenage girl.She argues with her older brother Dean, she annoys her other older brother Sam.So,yeah,she's normal.Except maybe for the fact that she hunts supernatural beings and is slightly psychic...I do not own SPN!
1. Chapter 1

Amy Winchester was only a baby when her Mother was killed by a demon. Her brothers Sam and Dean were older when it happened, Dean especially. He was ten years old at the time, and her other brother, Sam, was only six.

Amy grew up feeling like she was being treated like a 3 year-old all the time. It wasn't because she was the youngest, though that was part of it, it was because she was the only girl in the family. Her father was reluctant to let her train like her brothers, but he eventually relented. She treated her father with a certain amount of respect, but she was always arguing with her brothers, more with Dean than Sam.

Since Sam had left for Stanford Amy had been stuck with Dean most of the time. She saw her Dad very little.

Dean was reluctant to let Amy accompany him on any jobs, but he was forced to accept that Amy was, after all, sixteen years-old, and that when she wanted to she could be an extremely good hunter and fighter. She was also extremely fast as well, able to sprint faster than either of her brothers.

It was quite late when Amy and Dean Winchester arrived at the motel. Amy was feeling in a mood because of an argument that she had recently had with him about the whereabouts of their father. It did not help that she was also tired and had a headache from Dean's constant need to listen to loud music. That was why she started to argue with him again the minute they arrived at their room.

" You know, some people don't feel the need to play their music as loud as possible all the time," Amy snapped at Dean." Normal people that is."

" When will you shut up and stop annoying the hell out of me?" Dean asked her. Amy folded her arms and threw herself onto one of the motel beds. She grabbed the remote for the small television and flicked it on. Dean grabbed it out of her hand almost a split second after she had flicked the television on.

" Give it back!" Amy shouted, making a grab for it. Dean jerked it away from her just in time, laughing.

" You sound like a sulky little toddler, Amy," Dean told her.

" You sound like an asswipe," Amy snapped." Just give me the fucking remote Dean."

" Language, squirt," Dean said, using the nickname he had coined for her several years ago, knowing that this would annoy her.

" Don't call me squirt, Dean," Amy said angrily. She grabbed for the remote again, this time succeeding in grabbing it. Dean yanked it hard, causing Amy to topple into him hard.

" Fuck off, Amy!" Dean shouted at her as she attempted to wrestle it from him." For gods sake!"

He succeeded again in fending her off. Amy glared at him, admitting defeat. She threw herself onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow. She was silent for ages, and Dean thought that she must have fallen asleep.

' Good,' Dean thought.' The kid needs it.'

" Dean?" Amy's voice was muffled by the pillow.

" What is it squirt?"

Amy propped herself up on one elbow, ignoring the fact that Dean had called her squirt. Dean spotted tear tracks on her face, but pretended he hadn't.

" Do you think Dad's O.K?" Amy asked him. Dean sighed in annoyance, turning the television off.

" We've already had this conversation," Dean said shortly, staring fixedly at the wall opposite the bed he was lying on." I'm sure he's fine Amy."

" Yeah, but are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Amy persisted.

" Go to sleep, squirt," Dean told her, flicking the television on again. Amy swung her legs off the bed, angry again.

" You always say that!" She shouted." You never talk to me ever! You talk to Dad when he's here!"

" That's because it's Dad!" Dean shouted back at her for the millionth time." Why do we always end up talking about this?"

" Because it's fucking annoying!" Amy screamed at him." Hell, you even talked to Sam more than you talk to me!"

" What the hell, Amy?" Dean shouted, taken aback at the sudden mention of Sam." Why the fuck did you just bring Sam up? He left Amy, so what's your problem?"

Amy stood up and made for the door.

" Where the hell do you think your going?" Dean demanded.

" Away from you!" Amy shouted, opening to door. Dean stood up, clutching the television remote tightly.

" Amy Samantha Winchester, do not go out that door!" Dean shouted, sick of having to constantly do the same routine over and over again.

" Watch me!" Amy yelled.

" Fine! Go!" Dean yelled at her." In fact, don't come back and see if I give a shit!"

" FINE!" Amy screamed at him, storming out of the room. She walked around the motel for a bit, before she sat cross-legged next to the impala. That was when everything kicked in and she started crying.

" Damn," She muttered, wiping her eyes. She usually didn't cry, but it seemed that she was feeling sensitive that particular night. Everything had decided to jump to her brain all at once. The fact that her father was missing, all of the arguing with Dean, though on reflection she thought that it was probably her fault that Dean had got so riled up. She was to stubborn to admit it to him though.

Did he really mean not to come back? What if she did go back and he refused to let her in or something? Or what if she didn't and he left without her, thinking that she was gone.

She was reminded suddenly of Sam. He had left for Stanford and not come back, even when Amy had begged him not to go. Her Dad and Dean had argued with him so badly that night. Amy had been frightened.

*_flashback*_

_Fourteen year-old Amy was huddled in the corner of the motel room as her Dad and her brothers yelled at eachother. She saw that Dean was obviously not on Sam's side. She didn't know if she was or wasn't, which was why she was huddled in the corner._

_" Sam, if you walk out that door don't you ever come back again!" Amy heard her father shout. That did it. Amy jumped up from the corner and ran over to Sam._

_" Please, Sammy," Amy pleaded." Don't go."_

_" You be good, squirt," Sam said to her, his eyes looking pained. He hugged her tightly, before going out the door._

_Amy screamed at her father angrily after Sam left, earning her a wallop on the arm. Dean hugged her awkwardly, trying to comfort her._

_" It's O.K, Amy," Dean said." We're better without him, you'll see."_

_But Amy knew that he was lying._

_ *end flashback*_

" Amy!"

Amy jumped at the sound of Dean calling her name. She wiped her eyes once again, before indicating where she was. Dean spotted her hand and ran over to her.

" You answer when I call you!" Dean shouted at her.

" I did," Amy told him, confused.

" Amy, I called you ten times!"

" Oh," Amy said, slightly ashamed. She stood up, surprised when Dean enveloped her in a big brother hug.

" Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Amy asked him. Dean released her, looking relieved.

" I was, you know-" He said awkwardly." Worried."

" You were worried?" Amy asked him. Dean nodded.

" Yeah, I was," Dean said." Your my little sister, squirt. I'm sorry for-you know-"

" Fine," Amy said, walking back to the motel room.

That night Amy dreamed about Sam. She dreamed about all of the times that she had watched him attempt to complete the obstacle courses that their Dad had set up for them. All of the times that Sam had comforted her when Dean just got frustrated or confused.

Then she dreamed about when he left again.

" Please, Sammy, don't go," She whispered.

" Amy!"

Amy jumped, almost headbutting Dean in the face. He jumped back just in time, swearing.

" What time is it?" Amy mumbled.

" 5:00," Dean stated." Get up."

" Fuck you," Amy grumbled.

" Don't be rude, squirt," Dean warned.

" Your an ass," Amy told him, covering her face with the cover.

" Fine, be difficult," Dean said. Amy found herself being suddenly doused with freezing cold water.

" DEAN!" She screamed. Dean laughed at her, a now empty glass of water in his hand.

" Whatever, little mermaid," He said." Get ready to leave."

" Douchebag," Amy snapped, throwing a punch at him. Dean blocked her and shoved her towards the bathroom.

Once she had woken up properly Amy was in a marginally better mood. Dean and Amy managed to get ready to leave without to much arguing

" Where are we going anyway?" Amy asked him, her arms folded.

" Stanford," Dean replied shortly. Amy jerked in her seat, staring at her brother disbelievingly.

" You mean to Sam?" She asked him.

" Yeah," Dean said.

" Stop the car," Amy said suddenly." Pull over."

" Why? What's wrong?"

" I FEEL SICK, YOU STUPID JERK!" Amy screamed at him, causing him to jump.

" What's your problem?" Dean demanded, keeping his foot firmly on the gas." You begged Sam to stay with us. You even yelled your head off at Dad about it, for fuck's sake!"

" Yeah, but did he stay?" Amy spat, suddenly feeling uncharacteristic hate towards her absent brother." No, he fucking didn't."

" Hey, you be nice when we get there, alright," Dean warned her." It's gonna be hard as it is to convince him to come."

" Only if you are," Amy muttered.

The drive was long. They drove for a day and a half, not stopping very much at all. Dean drank countless amounts of coffee to keep himself awake.

" You know, if you let me drive you could sleep for a bit," Amy said casually during the journey.

" Nice try, squirt," Dean said.

" It was worth a go," Amy said.

When they finally arrived at the student apartment building at Stanford, it was dark.

" Maybe we should wait for morning, Dean," Amy said.

" Your just putting the family reunion off, aren't you?" Dean saw straight through her as usual. Amy sighed, following Dean into the building. Dean picked the lock, entering the apartment that Sam was in. Amy followed him in.

" Great," Amy whispered." Now what are we gonna do?"

There was a scuffle, then suddenly Amy felt somebody tackle her. She fell to the ground, swearing.

" Shit!" She shouted.

" Amy?" Sam asked. Amy flipped him onto his back, glaring at him.

" You idiot!" She snapped at him. Then she felt somebody pulling her off Sam.

" Wow, dude!" She heard Dean say." You let your little sister beat you? _Man_, your out of shape."

" Dean?" Sam asked, getting up off the floor." What the hell are you doing here?"

" Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean said.

" Dean, don't be a fucking smartass," Amy snarled.

" Language, squirt," Dean warned her once again." We're now in pleasant company."

" Sam?" The lights flicked on and a girl stood next to Sam.

" Hey, Jess," Sam smiled when he saw her." Amy, Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jess."

" Very pleasant company," Dean muttered to Amy. She stamped on his foot, causing him to swear.

" Why the hell are you here?" Sam repeated.

" I love the smurfs," Dean smirked, pointing to Jessica's tight fitting t-shirt.

" Just let me put something on," Jessica said.

" No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean told her. Amy stamped on his foot again.

" Shut up, you idiot," She hissed at him.

" What is your problem now?" Dean remarked, not caring to keep his voice down.

" You know who my problem is!" Amy snapped, glancing at Sam.

" Amy," Sam said." What's going on? Why the hell are you here?"

" We gotta borrow your boyfriend for a minute," Dean told Jess." Talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you."

" No, no, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her," Sam said.

" _Why_?" Amy asked stubbornly. Dean shot her a warning look before she could continue any further.

" Okay, um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said.

" So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said.

" Sam," Amy said." Dad's on a _hunting_ trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam understood immediately what she was getting at.

" Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside," Sam told her. Amy was outside in an instant, Sam just seconds before Dean was. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but was cut off when Dean did actually arrive.

" Sammy, we need your help," Dean said. Sam shook his head, looking amused.

" What's so fucking funny?" Amy snapped at him. Sam looked at her, taken aback. The amused look vanished from his face in an instant.

" Come on, be reasonable, Amy," Sam said." You can't just break into my apartment, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

" Sammy, I don't think you heard me," Dean said." Dad's _missing_. I need you to help me find him."

" _You_?" Amy said suddenly." What do you mean 'to help _me_ find him'? Don't you think I care?"

" Amy, don't start," Dean warned her." Please, or so help me I will lock you in the fucking trunk."

Amy fell silent, before storming off to the impala. The two brothers watched their sister go.

" She's different," Sam commented. He sounded concerned.

" What did you expect, exactly?" Dean asked him." Now, look, are you gonna come with us or not?"

" I'm not Dean," Sam sighed.

Amy watched her brothers talking to eachother. The closer she looked, it seemed more like arguing than talking. She smiled grimly. A while after Sam had left she had fantasized that he would somehow come back and they would be a big happy family again, but after a month she gave up on her hope and faced the fact that Sam wasn't ever coming back.

She hadn't realized in her sadness how much she hated him for leaving. Now Amy did realize, and she felt angry. She wanted to punch some part of him.

The truth was that when she realized that her brother had got out, and she was stuck, she went through a very rough patch. She didn't show it, but she had a lot of respect for Dean for dealing with her the way he had. He made sure that their Dad didn't suspect anything, always cleaned her up and got her sobered up for when he was there.

_*flashback*_

_Dean Winchester called his sister's cell for the billionth time, but she didn't answer. He decided to go and look for her again, to see if she was in the local bar or somewhere like that. He had put off going there, but it was the most likely place to look.  
><em>

_' If she's drunk again, I'm going to fucking kill her,' Dean thought.  
><em>

_He was walking when he spotted a figure stumbling towards him. He continued walking, ignoring the person. From the way they were staggering, they were probably pissed as hell. _

_As he passed, the person grabbed his arm roughly._

_" What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Dean yelled at the figure._

_" Dean?" _

_" Amy?" Dean saw his 14-year-old sister staring up at him, her eyes bloodshot. He saw that her face was bruised and she looked barely concious." What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_" There's nothing fucking wrong!" Amy shouted at him, throwing a punch at his face suddenly. Dean caught her fist, catching her as she stumbled and fell forward._

_" Get off me!" Amy screamed at him. Dean wrinkled his nose. She stank of alcohol and vomit._

_" Amy, are you drunk again?" He asked her. She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly._

_" M' not," She muttered, before throwing up all over him._

_Once Dean had cleaned her up he looked at the extent of the damage to her face. There were loads of bruises covering her cheeks and a huge yellowing bruise on her forehead. Dean looked down and saw that her hands were cut to hell as well._

_" Shit," Dean swore, immediately cleaning the wounds on Amy's hands. She was vacant whilst he did this._

_Eventually, when she was all bandaged up and slightly more sober, Dean started._

_" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Dean yelled at her. Amy jumped, looking at him in surprise with her bloodshot eyes." WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

_" I was missing Sam," Amy said." I was upset."_

_" YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKING MISSING SAM!" Dean continued to yell." I MISS HIM TO AMY! BUT I'M NOT FUCKING PISSED ALL THE TIME!"_

_Dean continued to shout at her. Amy flinched with every word he said._

_" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU DECIDE THAT YOUR GOING TO MISS SAM?" Dean demanded." YOU COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW! I'VE GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT HAVING TO FETCH MY LITTLE SISTER FROM THE PUB ALMOST EVERY NIGHT! YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH LITTLE BITCH, AMY! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF ANYMORE! YOUR TO BUSY DRINKING AS MUCH FUCKING ALCOHOL AS YOU CAN! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANY MORE! I CAN'T KEEP ON KEEPING EVERYTHING FROM DAD!"_

_" I-I'm sorry," Amy said. _

_" NO YOUR NOT!" Dean continued." IF YOU WERE THE SLIGHTEST BIT SORRY YOU WOULD STOP!"_

_Amy covered her ears against his words, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. Then, without warning, she jumped up and ran out of the door, grabbing the impala keys as she went._

_" Amy?" Dean asked." AMY!"_

_He ran immediately after her, though it seemed that in her drunken state she was somehow faster than she usually was. He saw her open the boot of the impala and got to her as she was attempting to slice her wrist with a large silver knife. _

_" AMY!" Dean yelled at her, knocking the knife out of her hand. It clattered to the ground, a slight tinge of crimson blood visible on it's surface. Amy sank to the ground, her wrist bleeding quite badly from the cut that she had managed to make before Dean had stopped her. She put her hands over her ears again, crying silently, rocking back and forth._

_Dean stood there in shock, staring disbelievingly at the knife on the ground, then at his sister._

_" Wh-why, Amy?" He asked her. Amy shook her head, obviously having heard him despite the fact that her hands were over her ears._

_" Amy!" Dean knelt down and wrenched her hands off her ears." Why would you do that? AMY!"_

_" It's-better," Amy sniffed." If I'm not here-easier for you. No more worrying, you don't have to keep caring. Easier for Dad. Easier for everybody."_

_" What?" Dean asked her incredulously." What kind of shit is that? Do you really think that if I minded caring about you I would keep on doing it?"_

_" But-you just said..."_

_" I was mad at you Amy, for keeping on doing this," Dean tried to reassure her." What I said was rude. I didn't mean most of it."_

_" But I am a selfish little bitch," Amy said angrily." I am!"_

_" Your my little sister, squirt," Dean said." I love you. But you gotta promise me to never do this again."_

_Amy nodded in agreement, tears pouring down her face again. Dean wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug before helping her up and back to the motel room._

_*flashback end*_

" You O.K, Amy?"

Amy jumped in surprise as Dean asked her a question. She nodded quickly, frowning when she saw that Sam had accompanied him to the impala.

" I'm curious," Sam asked, directing the question at Amy." When Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

" We were working our own gig," Amy said shortly.

" He let you go hunting by yourselves?" Sam asked." He let _you_ go on a hunting trip?"

" I'm sixteen, Sam," Amy said." I can take care of myself."

" Yeah, and I'm 26 dude," Dean remarked. He rummaged in the trunk of the car for a minute before producing a book and some papers.

" Right, here we go," Dean said." So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California."

" About a month ago this guy-" Dean showed Sam a newspaper clipping." They found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

" Maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam asked, as if it was obvious.

" Yeah, right, so Dad disappears for days and days because some guy was kidnapped?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sam gave her a frustrated look.

" Please don't try to be smart with me, Amy," Sam asked her." I'm tired and annoyed."

" I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were on your period!" Amy shouted at him.

" Amy, car," Dean said firmly." _Now_."

" _Why_?" Amy demanded, deciding to push it because she was feeling pissed as hell.

" Amy, do as I fucking tell you!" Dean yelled at her." I'm _really_ not in the mood!"

Amy got in the impala, slamming the door as she went. She curled up in a ball in the backseat, pulling her sleeve down to stare at the faint scar on her wrist from the silver knife over a year ago. She knew that she had cut it quite deep, but she hadn't expected it to still be visible a year afterwards.

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation that her brothers were having. In fact, she wasn't really paying much attention until Dean got in the car and sat in silence. Amy could tell that he was mad at her, and was just waiting for the right moment to start.

" You know, when I said be nice, I meant be nice," Dean said, glaring at her in the rear view mirror.

" I was going to be," Amy said. Dean snorted disbelievingly." I really was, but it all-came back to me."

" What came back to you?" Dean asked, though he already knew.

" The stuff," Amy covered her wrist with her sleeve again." I'm sorry."

" Fine, whatever," Dean rolled his eyes." No more chick flick stuff, O.K. And I really wasn't joking about locking you in the trunk."

Amy smiled at this.

After about fifteen minutes Sam came back out to the impala with his bag and threw it in the trunk.

" Don't tell Sam," Amy said quickly to Dean before Sam got in the car." Not any of it."

Dean just nodded, and Amy knew that he would keep quiet. She wasn't even sure why she had thought that he _would_ tell Sam.

The ride was fairly silent for the first part. Eventually, Sam spoke.

" How've you been then, squirt?" He asked. Amy shrugged at him.

" Fine," She said." Hunting stuff. Annoying Dean. Being a lesbian."

" What the f-" Sam started. Amy laughed at him.

" Joking, Sam," Amy said." I'm not a lesbian."

" She got you good, Sammy," Dean laughed. Sam glared at her through the rear view mirror, but Amy knew that he wasn't really angry.

They kept on driving for another couple of hours or so, before stopping for food at a station. Dean got out of the impala, leaving Amy and Sam in awkward silence.

" So," Amy began." Jess seems-nice."

" Yeah," Sam smiled." She is."

Amy nodded, undoing her seat belt and bringing her legs up so that her feet rested on the seat. She hugged her knees, staring out the window.

" Amy, are you really fine?" Sam asked her suddenly.

" _Yes_," Amy snapped, a little to quickly. Sam wasn't convinced. He twisted in his seat so he could look her in the eye.

" What's wrong, squirt?" He sighed." You've been in a mood with me ever since you and Dean busted in."

" Look, Sam, I don't really want to tell you because you'll have a go at me, O.K?" Amy said.

" Try me," Sam said seriously. Amy sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

" When I said don't go, Sam," Amy said, looking him in the eyes." It meant don't go. Not go and forget about us."

" That's not fair, Amy," Sam immediately started arguing." I didn't forget about you! I wanted to go for ages, Amy, but I knew that Dad would never let me."

" You could have _called_!" Amy shouted at him.

" Would you have picked up?" Sam argued." Would Dean?"

" _Yes_, I would have fucking picked up, Sam,"Amy said." Don't bullshit me."

" How are you two getting along then?" Dean asked as he got back in the car.

" _Fine_," Sam snapped.

" _Fine_," Amy also snapped. Dean rolled his eyes at them both, sensing that they obviously weren't.

" Hungry?" Dean asked.

" How'd you pay for all that stuff?" Sam asked him." You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

" Yeah, well. Hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards," Dean said.

" Yeah?" Sam said." And what names did you write on the application this time?"

" Burt Aframian," Dean said in a serious tone." And his sone, Hector. Scored two cards out the deal."

" And seriously," Sam continued." I swear man, you _gotta_ update your cassette-tape collection!"

" _Why_?" Dean demanded. Amy giggled, causing him to scowl at her.

" Well for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Sam said.

" Yeah, well Hector here is set on never updating his music collection ever," Amy said. Dean scowled at her again.

" Feet off the seats, squirt," He told her." House rules."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him, keeping her feet up.

" Amy, feet down, _now_," Dean ordered her.

" Nu-uh, feet _up_," Amy smirked at him.

" Down!"

" Up!"

Sam laughed at them both.

" Wow," Sam said." You guys are about three years old, aren't you?"

" Oh yeah, and Sammy?" Dean said, in response to Sam's jibe." Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

" You know, _Sammy_ is a chubby 12 years old. It's _Sam_," Sam told Dean. Amy smirked as Dean turned the music up loud.

" Sorry I can't hear you!" Dean shouted at him." The music's to loud!"

Amy put her feet down as they got on the road again. She started to get a headache again from the loud music. Dean only played his music really loud when he was worried. Or, in this case, he wanted to annoy somebody.

" Dean, can't you turn the bloody music down already?" Amy yelled at him. Dean shook his head, and she could tell that he was smirking slightly.

" Back seat shuts her cakehole too, squirt," Dean told her. Amy glared at the back of his head, folding her arms across her chest." Hey, check it out."

Dean pulled over, pointing to a bridge up ahead with police swarming all over it.

" Do you think-" Amy began.

" Yeah, I think," Dean interrupted her. He pulled two fake I.D's out of the glove compartment and handed one to Sam. Sam looked at it, eyebrow raised.

" Federal Marshal?"

" Yep," Dean confirmed." Amy, your an intern."

" Why do _I_ have to be the intern, make_ him_ the intern," Amy pointed to Sam.

" Let me put it this way," Dean said." If you ain't an intern your staying in the car."

Amy huffed and got out the impala. She gave Dean the finger as he got out in front of her. Sam smirked when she did this.

As they neared Amy spotted an abandoned car and people examining it. They didn't seem to be having much luck.

" So, this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter?" One police officer asked another.

" Yeah," the one he was talking to replied.

" How's Amy doing?"

Amy jumped slightly. Dean smirked at her, causing her to scowl at him.

" She's putting up missing posters downtown."

" You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't you?" Dean asked the police officer with the daughter named Amy.

" Who are _you_?" The officer asked. Dean smirked again, flashing his fake ID. Amy knew that he thought it was amusing to watch police officers reactions to his various fake ID's.

" Federal Marshals," Dean said. Sam flashed his ID to, though he didn't look happy about it.

" You three are a little young for Marshal's," the officer looked at Amy." You particularly young lady."

" No, no, she's an _intern_," Dean told him, pretending to be shocked that he would think otherwise. Amy almost stamped on his foot at this.

" _Yes_," Amy said." _Yes_, I am."

" You did have another one like this, correct?" Dean asked, getting back on the subject.

" Yeah, about miles up the road," The polic officer said. " And there have been others before that."

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

" In a town like this, everybody knows everybody," The officer told him.

" Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" Dean asked him

" No, not so far as we can tell."

" So, what's the theory?" Sam asked him.

" Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring," the officer shrugged.

" Well, that's exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys," Dean said, causing Sam to step heavily on his foot.

" Thankyou for your time," Sam said quickly. When they were out of earshot Dean smacked him over the head.

" Why'd you step on my foot!"

" Why'd you have to talk to police like that?"

" Oh come on Sammy," Amy said." They don't _really_ know what their doing."

" Can I help you?" the sherrif, who had just walked up to them asked.

" No, we were just leaving," Amy smiled sweetly. As they walked, they passed two agents talking.

" Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," Amy adressed them solemnly. Sam pushed her past them quickly, keeping a firm grip on her all the way back to the impala.

" Get off me!" Amy snapped when they got to the impala. She shook herself free of his grip and punched his shoulder." What's the deal?"

" It's bad enough _Dean_ talking to cops like that, but _you_?" Sam asked. Amy shrugged, uncaring.

" For god's _sake_ Sam!" Amy shouted at him." Would you please _stop_!"

" Stop _what_?" Sam demanded.

" Stop having a go!" Amy shouted at him.

" _Me_? You've been on a mission to pick a fight ever since I agreed to hit the road with you!" Sam shouted back at her.

" O.K, time out," Dean said quickly." Amy-"

" Car, I know," Amy sighed, slamming the door.

" And you, please, give the kid a break," Dean said to Sam. He got in the drivers seat, Sam not soon after him. Amy glared at the back of both her brothers heads. Dean, for keeping on sending her in the impala. Sam, because she was pissed at him.

" So, what now?" Sam asked.

" We should go look for that Amy girl," Dean said." She's hanging up posters downtown, it shouldn't really be that hard to find her."

They drove for downtown, on the lookout for a girl hanging up missing posters. Eventually, they spotted her outside the theatre.

" You must be Amy," Dean said to her when they had crossed the road. She nodded warily.

" Yeah," She confirmed.

" Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and this is his cousin, also called Amy," Dean told her.

"He never mentioned you to me" she said, still wary.

" Well that's Troy, I guess," Dean sighed convincingly. " We're not around much. We're up in Modesto. So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked her.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home" the girl told them. " He said he would call me right back, but he didn't."

" He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her.

"No, nothing I can remember"

"I like your necklace," Amy spoke, pointing to it.

The girl looked down and pulled it out of her shirt to show them properly. It was a small silver pentagram on a chain.

" Troy gave it to me. It was mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff," She laughed slightly at this.

" Actually, a pentagram means just the opposite," Sam said suddenly." It's actually a strong protection against evil, really powerful."

" Wow," Amy said sarcastically to her brother." Thankyou Unsolved mysteries."

Sam stomped on her foot, causing her to grimace. She attempted to stomp his foot back, but he had already moved it.

" Anyway, here's the deal," Dean said." The way Troy dissapeared isn't right, so if you've heard anything, any old legends, anything out of the ordinary...?"

" Well," the girl started, looking slightly uncomfortable." There is this one legend. People have started talking about it because of all of these missing guys-apparently this girl died on Centennial like years and years ago and supposedly she's now, like, a spirit who gets men to pick her up and-"

" What?" Amy asked her.

" Well, they just dissappear."

The Winchester's decided to go and research at the library. Dean searched 'female murder hitchhiking', but nothing came up on the search results.

" Try female murder centennial highway," Amy suggested. Dean nodded in agreement, but again no results came up.

" Let me try," Sam said, reaching for the mouse, but Dean smacked his hand away. Sam rolled his eyes and shoved Dean's chair out the way.

" You're such a control freak!" Dean protested. Amy laughed at him and leaned in closer to see what Sam was doing.

" Angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked." Well, if I type-"

" Female _suicide _centennial highway," Amy said, realizing what he was getting at. Sam nodded, pointing to the result that came up.

" Here it is, in 1981 Constance Welch, 24, jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river."

" Does it say _why_?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, looking suddenly grim.

" Yeah, it says that an hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids were in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, comes back and they aren't breathing. Both died."

" 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch," Amy read, shuddering slightly.

" Hey, look," Dean said as he scanned the article. He pointed to the picture of a bridge." Look familiar?"

Sam and Amy both looked at it. It was the same bridge that they had been to that morning, the one where Dean and Amy had been rude to the cops.

" Right, we need to check that place out again tonight," Amy said.

" You mean _us_ two, right?" Sam asked, frowning. He pointed to him and Dean to clarify his point.

" No, I mean _all _of us, Sam," Amy glared at him." I'm not a baby anymore, _I'm sixteen_. I can take care of myself."

" But-" Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

" Sam, she's made up her mind," Dean said." You're not gonna sway her."

Amy smiled triumphantly at this, and walked away, leaving an amused Dean and a disgruntled and concerned Sam.

They waited until nightfall to go to the bridge, parking where they had that morning. Amy was out the impala first, eager to get started. Doing work on a job always took her mind off things, and she certainly needed to do that.

" So, this is where Constance took the swan dive, huh?" Dean said, peering over the edge of the bridge.

Sam glanced over as well. Amy did the same, noting how large the fall was.

" A pretty big one, by the looks of it," She said. Dean nodded in agreement, coming away from the edge.

" Right, we're gonna to have to do some digging around," Dean said." It may take a while."

" Dean, I gotta be-" Sam began.

" Yeah, yeah, I know," Dean said." The interview."

" Interview?" Amy asked.

" Yeah, an _important _interview," Sam stressed. Amy folded her arms, giving him a calculating look.

" Just out of curiousity, have you told Jessica anything?" Amy asked." Does she know about anything you've done, or what we do?"

" No, and she's never going to," Sam said firmly. Dean looked at him, starting to get in on the conversation too.

" Well, that's healthy!" Dean said. Sam looked at them both, before rolling his eyes.

" Here we go," He sighed.

" What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Amy snapped.

" You two are gonna start with me, aren't you?" Sam asked wearily." I knew this would happen."

" Face it, you can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later your gonna have to face up to who you really are."

" And who is that, exactly?" Sam questioned.

" One of us, Sam!" Amy snarled at him.

" No, I'm not like you, Amy. This is not going to be my life!"

" You have a fucking responsibility Sammy!" Dean shouted at him, starting to get angry alongside Amy. Sam shook his head, looking incredulous.

" What, to Dad and his crusade?" Sam said." And anyway, even if we did find the thing that killed Mom, she's isn't coming back!"

" Don't talk about her like that!" Dean yelled, shoving Sam against the bridge. Amy was glaring at Sam as well. Sam looked at her.

" Amy, your sixteen! You shouldn't have to deal with this kind of life!" Sam shouted at her. " For god's sake, if not for the pictures you wouldn't even know what Mom looked like!"

" BUT I STILL FUCKING CARE!" Amy screamed at him, and suddenly she was attacking him. Dean was frozen in shock for a moment before he pulled her off Sam, still kicking and screaming. Sam was also frozen, his lip swolled and bleeding, his eye bruised.

" Amy, calm the hell down, O.K!" Dean said hurriedly. Amy looked at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

" O.K," She said, taking a deep breath.

" Err, guys," Sam said. They both looked at him, then to where he was pointing. There was a woman wearing a white dress standing on the edge of the bridge, clinging to the rail. She let go and fell into the river below. The three Winchester's ran over to the edge.

" Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

" I don't know," Sam said, shrugging. Amy sighed, coming away from the edge. Then she heard the growl of an engine starting up. She turned to the source of the noise.

" Err, Dean," She said, backing up.

" What?" Dean asked, turning towards her.

" Who's driving your car?" She asked. Dean looked at the car, which was flashing it's lights and revving it's engine. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

" Shit," Dean said, as an evaluation of the situation.

Suddenly, the impala drove at them at a fast speed. Amy began to run down the bridge at a faster speed than her brothers, pausing slightly to let them catch up.

" OFF THE EDGE!" Sam shouted." NOW!"

Amy felt both of her brothers grab her arms and pull her over the edge with them. One of them let go as her feet impacted on the ground. She fell forward, grimacing and her ankles stung slightly. Looking up, Amy saw that Sam still had hold of her arm, but Dean had apparently disappeared.

" Dean!" Amy called.

" Dean!" Sam joined in.

" Over here," Dean grumbled, coming out the water covered in mud and sludge." You can stop yelling my bloody name."

He collapsed onto the bank, groaning.

" I'm taking a wild guess that your pissed as hell, right?" Amy asked him, standing up from her spot on the ground. Dean gave her a scowl.

" Gee, you think?" He snapped, getting up. Amy wrinkled her nose, as did Sam." That Constance chick-what a BITCH!"

After getting up he immediately went over to the impala to check that it was O.K. Sam rolled his eyes, raised his eyebrow, amused.

" Is the car alright?" He asked. Dean nodded, obviously relieved.

" Well, what now then, Captain Perfume?" Amy asked.

" Shut it, Amy," Dean snapped.

" Dude, she's got a point," Sam said." You smell like a toilet."

" Thanks, Sammy, that's awfully kind of you," Dean said." Hug?"

Sam dodged Dean and got in the impala quickly. Amy did the same when Dean turned on her as well. Laughing now, Dean got in the drivers seat and drove to a hotel so that they (especially him) could clean up.

He went to get a room and Amy and Sam were left alone by the car.

" Sammy?" Amy asked. Sam looked at her, his face quite emotionless.

" What?"

" I'm sorry," Amy apologized." I shouldn't have lost it."

" No, Amy, _i'm _the one that should be sorry," Sam said." I shouldn't have said what I did."

" Thanks," Amy said. Then she without warning hugged him tightly. Sam was bewildered for a second, before he hugged her back.

" Glad you two are finally getting long," Dean's voice came. Amy let go of Sam, turning to face him. Dean's expression was very serious.

" What's wrong?" Amy asked him.

" Dad was here," Dean told them." Follow me."

Sam and Amy followed him until he stopped in front of a room.

" Anyone got a pin?" Dean muttered. Amy nodded handing him a bobby pin. Dean picked the lock, and entered the room. It was a mess. There were pictures plastered all over the walls, stuff littering the entire floor and there was a strange smell that hung about the room.

" Eww," Amy grimaced when she stepped on something that squished under her foot. She looked down, seeing that it was a half eaten cheeseburger. Dean bent down and picked it up.

" He hasn't been here for at least a couple of days," Dean said, sniffing it.

" Your disgusting, you know that, right?" Amy told him. Dean shrugged, not particularly bothered by her comment.

" Hungry?" He asked, shoving it in her face.

" Fuck off," Amy snapped, knocking it out of his hand.

" Salt, cat's eye shells," Sam said, searching through the mess." He was worried."

" Do you think something was after him?" Amy asked.

" He obviously thought that something was," Sam said. Dean frowned as he listened to this. He turned to look through the stuff plastered to the walls. Amy joined him. Suddenly, Dean pointed to a spot on the wall.

" There, Centennial highway victims," Dean said.

" I don't get it?" Amy said." There's no real pattern, not really. I mean, their all different ages, different ethnicities-"

" Different careers," Dean finished her sentence. Amy nodded in agreement." I know, but there's always some kind of connection right? They've got to have something in common."

" Sam, you have any ideas?" Amy asked her other brother.

" No," Sam laughed." But Dad did."

Amy walked over to where he was. Sam pointed to the same article that they had found in the library, except that it had their father's writing scrawled all over it.

" Dad figured it out," Amy said.

" Constance Welch, she's a woman in white!" Sam said. Dean immediately started smirking.

" You s_ly _dogs," He said. He continued smirking, staring at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

" Dean, stop smirking, I know what a woman in white is," Amy sighed. Dean's expression fell.

" Damn," He muttered. Amy rolled her eyes again. No doubt Dean had been looking forward to telling her all about it. Hoping to embarass her, probably.

" Right, well, if we're dealing with a woman in white Dad would have already destroyed the corpse," Dean said.

" Not neccessarily," Sam said." She might have other weaknesses."

" Dad would have made sure though," Dean argued.

" Dean, it doesen't say where she's buried at all," Amy told him. Sam nodded in agreement.

" To be honest, Dean, if I were Dad I would have gone and talked to her husband," Sam told him.

" Alright, see if you can find an address," Dean told him." I'm gonna get cleaned up, O.K."

" Good idea Flowers," Amy said.

" Watch it Amy," Dean snapped." I can still lock you in the trunk if I wanted to."

" Yes sir!" Amy saluted him. Dean scowled at her before he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

" Hey Dean," Sam said.

" What?" Dean asked.

" What I said before, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry," Sam apologized. Amy looked at Dean to see what his reaction would be. He was silent for a moment.

" No chick flick moments," Dean said eventually. Amy rolled her eyes.

" Typical," She muttered.

" Alright...Jerk," Sam said.

" Bitch," Dean replied, smirking. They both grinned like fools at eachother.

" Brothers," Amy muttered.

" Sisters," Dean retorted, going into the bathroom. Amy scowled at his back, before she turned to see what Sam was doing. He was busy talking on his phone. Amy decided to leave him to it. She walked around the room, looking at all of the pictures and paper that her father had stuck on the walls.

" We're going to find him," Amy whispered to herself.

" What?"

Amy jumped. Dean had snuck up behind her whilst she had been looking at the wall.

" Nothing," She said quickly.

" Yeah, _right_," Dean rolled his eyes at her." Anyway, I'm starving, I'm gonna go get some food. You want anything?"

" Yeah, sure, whatever," Amy said." Coming Sammy?"

" No thanks," Sam responded.

" Aframian's buying," Dean said, waving the credit card in Sam's face.

" I _said_ no thanks, Dean," Sam shoved his hand away.

" Suit yourself," Dean said. Amy followed him out the room, walking in silence next to him.

" Alright then," Dean said after a while." What's up?"

" What do you mean?" Amy asked him.

" Amy, I know when there's something up with you," Dean said, causing Amy to swear inwardly." Spit it out."

" I'm worried about Dad," Amy told him, feeling ashamed." It's stupid, I know he can take care of himself, but I can't help it."

" It's not stupid, squirt," Dean told her." We're all worried about him, even Sam."

" Yeah," Amy said, feeling a little more reassured that before. Their little conversation had taken them outside the hotel. Dean headed straight for the car but Amy stopped, spotting some cops talking to the check-in guy for the hotel. Amy saw him point to Dean, seemingly oblivious to her.

" Dean," Amy said, just loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough to draw attention to herself." Cops."

Dean looked over to where she was indicating.

" Get back in the hotel, tell Sam the cops are onto us," Dean told her." Tell him to go and talk to the husband."

" But-"

" I'll be _fine _Amy," Dean reassured her. Amy nodded reluctantly, flitting out of sight. She ran to the hotel room that Sam was in as fast as she could.

" Sam!" Amy shouted as she burst into the room.

" What's wrong, Amy?" Sam asked, immediately sensing that something was up." Where's Dean?"

" The cops," Amy told him." They've taken him in."

" _What_?"

" Yeah," Amy said." He said to go and talk to Joseph Welch and we'll go on from there."

" I've got the address," Sam said, making for the door. Amy grabbed his arm, staring at him in disbelief.

" What? Your not actually going to follow Dean's instructions, are you?" Amy asked him.

" Yeah, what's your point?" Sam asked her back.

" We're not gonna try and bail him out?" Amy almost shouted." Come on Sam! We have to-"

" We're going to interview Joseph Welch," Sam said firmly. Amy glared at him angrily.

" We're going to bail Dean out!"

" Amy, just do what I say. Please?" Sam asked. Dean wouldn't have asked so nicely. Dean would have got frustrated or simply forced her. But that was the difference between the two. Sam had always been more sympathetic.

" Fine," She snapped, pushing past him." Come on then."

Sam drove them all the way to Mr Welch's house. He stopped the car nearby, turning to Amy.

" We're reporters, O.K?" Sam told her." Your an intern."

" Why am I _always _an intern?" Amy asked.

" Just go along with it Amy," Sam said. He pulled out a fake ID out of the compartment and handed Amy one.

" Let's go then," Amy grumbled." But straight after this we get Dean out."

" We'll see," Sam told her, getting out the impala. Amy followed him out. Sam knocked on the door, and an old man answered soon after.

" Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked him.

" Yeah," Mr Welch said, narrowing his eyes." Who are _you?_"

" I'm Harold...Cunningham," Sam said. Amy grimaced slightly at the choice of name." This is my intern, Jennifer."

" Hello, Mr Welch," Amy said politely. She pulled out a 'family' picture to show him. It was of their Dad, Dean, Sam and her in a motel room. It was one of the only pictures of them as a family. She kept it in the compartment of the impala with the fake ID's. Dean was about 20 in the picture, with Sam about 16 and Amy at about 10." Have you seen this man?"

" Yeah, he was older, but i've seen him," Mr Welch told them." He came by three or four days ago. He told me he was a reporter"

" That figures, we're working on a story together," Sam told him convincingly.

" Well I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on, some of the questions he asked me," Mr Welch said, sounding annoyed.

" About?" Amy pressed him.

" About my late wife, Constance," Mr Welch told them." He asked me where she was buried."

" And where is that exactly?" Amy asked him. Sam stepped on her foot.

" What, I've got to go through these stupid questions _twice_?" Mr Welch asked angrily.

" It's just fact checking" Sam said quickly. " But if you don't mind answering her question...?"

" I buried her in a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge," he said, waving a hand in the general direction of it.

" _Why_?" Amy asked, quite rudely. Sam stepped on her foot again, warning her to shut up.

" I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died, young lady," Mr Welch snapped at her.

" Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked him.

" No way," he told him adamantly. " Constance was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

" So you had a happy marriage?" Amy asked him. Sam gave her a look, before he thought and looked at Mr Welch curiously.

" Well?" He asked him.

" _Definitely,_" Mr Welch said, but Amy saw that he hesitated a little.

" Well that should do it, thanks for your time," Sam said quickly as Amy opened her mouth. He tried to drag her to the car, but Amy was in a stubborn mood.

" Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" Amy asked him before Sam could shove her in the impala. Mr Welch frowned at her.

" A _what?_" Mr Welch asked her.

" A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman," Amy told him.

" What is she talking about?" Mr Welch asked Sam. Sam sighed, closing the car door.

" It's a ghost story Mr Welch. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been cited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places, even in Hawaii and Mexico, most recently in Arizona and Indiana," Sam told him.

" All these are different women, but all share the same story, I assure you," Amy said. Mr Welch scowled at her in annoyance.

" Young lady, I don't care much for nonsense, and neither should you," Mr Welch scoffed. Amy glared at him for trying to tell her what to do, her annoyance spurring her on.

" You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them," Amy continued. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads and waterways. If they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

" You _think_ that has something to do with _Constance_?" Mr Welch asked her incredulously. " You stupid girl!"

" _You_ tell_ me_," Amy said, looking him straight in the eye.

" Well, maybe—maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would never would have killed her own children!" Mr Welch shouted at them." Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back!"

" Yes, sir," Sam said quickly, practically throwing her into the impala. He started driving quickly. Amy sensed that he was going to blow at her.

" _Why_ Amy?" Sam asked her." You could have at least tried to be polite about it."

" Whatever Sammy," Amy rolled her eyes at him." Give me your cell."

" What? Why?" Sam said, suspicious.

" Just do it," Amy snapped. Sam handed it to her. She dialled a 9, but Sam immediately figured out what she was going to do.

" Amy!" Sam shouted, trying to snatch the phone off her. Amy managed to stop him and dialled the rest of the number. Soon, a woman answered.

" 911, what is your emergency?"

Sam ground his teeth in annoyance as Amy spoke back to her, making up a story about hearing shots being fired nearby. Her face was smooth but she managed to sound like she was practically in tears with fear.

" Thank you" the woman said. "Someone should be with you immediately."

Amy hung up and Sam grabbed the phone out of her hand.

" Amy! A fake 911 call? _Seriously_?" Sam said. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

" Yeah, and?" She asked.

" It's illegal!"

" Oh come on, like anything we do is legal," Amy said, rolling her eyes. Sam opened his mouth, but then realized that she had a point.

" And anyway, it got Dean out, right?" Amy argued.

" You don't _know _that for sure," Sam argued back.

" Yeah, O.K," Amy laughed." He'll call any minute now, you'll see."

Sure enough, a call came in soon after she had spoken.

" Fake 911 call, squirt," came Dean's voice on the other end." I don't know Sammy, but what your sister did was pretty illegal. I'm dissapointed in you."

" Shut it, jerk," Sam said." Wait, how did you know it was Amy?"

" Because, bitch, I taught her how to do it," Dean laughed." Anyway, listen, we gotta talk."

" Yes, we have," Sam said. " So the husband was definitely unfaithful, so it looks like we definitely are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop-"

" Yeah, and we only found found all this out thanks to _who_?" Amy said." The intern, that's _who_."

" Yeah, only because you decided to be as rude as was humanely _possible_," Sam snapped. Dean sighed at the end of the phone.

" Sammy, Amy, would you both shut up for a second?" Dean asked them both.

" I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam continued, ignoring him.

" That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Dean snapped. " He left!"

" Dad left Jericho?" Amy asked him. She heard him sigh at the end of the line.

"_ Yes_, Amy, well done," Dean said sarcastically.

" You can take your _well done,_" Amy said angrily." And shove it _right _up-"

" How do you know?" Sam asked quickly before Amy could finish her sentence.

" I've got his journal" Dean told him.

" He left his journal?" Amy asked." But he doesn't-"

" -Go anywhere without it," Sam finished.

" Yeah, I know," Dean said, clearly frustrated." But he did this time."

" What's it say?" Sam asked him.

" The usual ex-marine crap he uses when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean replied.

" Coordinates?" Sam asked.

" Yeah, co-ordinates," Dean said.

" Where to?" Amy cut in.

" I'm not sure yet," Dean told her.

" I don't understand," Sam said.

" Wha-" Amy started, but was cut off by Dean.

" Me neither, Sammy," Dean told him.

" Dean, wha-" Amy tried again, but was cut off by Sam this time.

" I mean, what could be so important that Dad would skip in the middle of a job?" Sam wondered aloud.

" _Dean_, what the hell-"

"I don't have a clue, Sammy," Dean said, cutting Amy off again.

" Dean, what the_ fuck_ is going _on_!" Amy shouted in frustration, before she could be cut off again.

" I don't _know _already!" Dean shouted at her.

" Well, maybe if you don't keep on cutting me off I might not be so ang-SAM!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelled, slamming on the brakes. They drove straight through the woman in white. She dissapeared when they did, seeming to have gone away.

" Where's she gone?" Amy asked, feeling her palms go sweaty, a sure sign that something was nearby. It was a sort of sixth sense for her.

" Take me home," said a cold voice from behind her. She turned around to see Constance Welch sitting in the backseat.

" Take me home!" she demanded again.

" No," Sam said firmly. Suddenly, the locks on the car door locked by themselves.

" No!" Amy shouted, kicking at the door. In a fit of anger she pulled out her gun and shot at the back seat, but Constance had disappeared again. She reappeared soon after, and the car suddenly began driving down the road at a fast speed.

" Stop!" Amy yelled." You stupid whore _bitch_!"

" Amy, that's not helping!" Sam shouted, pressing the brakes, but they didn't stop. He tried to regain control of the car, but it was useless.

Amy spotted Constance smiling in the back seat and felt boiling rage again as the impala pulled up to a broken old house.

" This was her home," Amy said as the car stopped and shut off.

" Don't do this," Sam said to Constance.

" I can never go home" she said, apparently not having heard him.

" You're scared to go home" he said.

" Sam, what are you doing, don't _talk_ to her!" Amy shouted. Suddenly as she said this her seat buckled forwards and her head was smashed against the dashboard.

" Amy!" Sam shouted. Amy didn't move at the sound of his voice. He didn't have time to worry about this though, as Constance suddenly attacked.

Dean ran up the drive, immediately hearing Sam's screams. He saw that Constance was attacking him, and also saw that Amy was slumped aginst the dashboard, unmoving.

" Shit!" He swore, running towards the car." Sam! Amy!"

He pulled out his gun and fired, shattering the window. This distracted her for a moment , so Sam was able to move and turned the car on.

" I'm taking you home!" He shouted, gunning it draight into the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled again. " Sam! You okay?"

" Yeah, I think so," Sam groaned." Amy, check Amy."

" Amy!" Dean shouted in her ear. No response.

" She's out cold," Sam said, grimacing as he moved slightly." Constance threw her into the dashboard."

" Fucking bitch!" Dean shouted. He pointed his gun at Constance Welch as she was picking up a picture, but Sam quickly stopped him.

" Don't, Dean!" Sam told him.

" What the hell are y-" Dean began, but stopped when the lights flickered on. Constance was looking up a flight of steps where two children were standing.

" You've come home to us mommy," the children said, before grabbing her, causing her to scream in pain. They lit up and began melting to the floor.

" Amy!" Dean heard Sam shout. Dean looked at his sister, who was now concious. He saw her staring as Constance screamed and melted away. He went over to her immediately.

" Stupid bitch," She muttered, clutching her head. She was bleeding and had an ugly bruise on her forehead.

" You, O.K?" Dean asked, helping her out of the car.

" Oh yeah,_ perfect_," Amy snapped." Just bleeding, that's all."

" Your fine, then," Dean laughed, scanning the surrounding area." So this is where she drowned her kids, huh?"

" That's why she could never go home" Sam told him." She was too scared to face them!"

" You found her weak spot," Dean congratulated him.

" Well done, Sammy," Amy said, tottering a little bit.

" Sit, down, squirt," Dean told her." You're dizzy."

" I'm _fine!_" Amy insisted, before falling over sideways.

" Hold on Amy, sit down," Sam told her. She sat down, clutching her head." You hit the dashboard pretty hard."

" Stupid bitch," Amy repeated, glaring at the ground.

" Anyway, well done," Dean told Sam." You were pretty good back there."

" I wish I could say the same for you! What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam laughed.

" Hey, I saved your ass," Dean remarked.

" That's true," Sam agreed.

" Though, i'll tell you one thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," Dean said, clearing the impala free of rubble. Amy got up to help him, feeling slightly better.

" Am I going to live?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

" I'm deciding," Dean said.

" For god's sake, it's only a headlight," Amy snapped.

" And a hole in the backseat!" Dean argued.

" That may have been a bullet..."

" You shot my _car_?" Dean shouted at her.

" I didn't mean to, if that makes things any better," Amy said. Dean glared at her.

" Get in the car, now," He snapped.

" Yessir!" Amy saluted him, before she did what he told her. Sam and Dan both got in the car too, Sam already busy figuring out where their dad had gone.

" Okay, I've got it. Here's where dad went," Sam said after a while. " Blackwater Ridge. It's in Colorado."

" Sounds charming," Dean said. " How far is it?"

"About 600 miles," Sam told him after working it out."

" Dean, if you shag ass we could make it there tommorrow, right?" Amy asked him. Dean thought for a moment, before nodding.

" Yep, we could," He said, sounding happy about this, but Amy saw that Sam as looking uncomfortable.

" Sammy, what's wrong?" She asked him. Sam looked at her, then Dean apologetically.

" Amy, Dean, um…" He began, but they both understood instantly.

" You're not coming," Dean said, sounding put out.

" The interview's in 10 hours, I really gotta be there," Sam told then, sounding very apologetic.

" Yeah, whatever," Dean said quickly, trying to sound uncaring, but failing." I'll get you back in time."

Amy felt her heart sink slightly. She fingered the scar on her wrist, staring at the back of Sam's head. Though she had been a bitch to him at first, and she knew she had, it had been somehow better with Sam around again. Everything had been just-better, easier. She had even twisted it in her head that he might want to stay, but deep down she knew that it would never happen.

She sniffed, feeling her eyes spill over.

" Damnit," She muttered, wiping her eyes quickly, but Sam had spotted her.

" You O.K, Amy?" He asked.

" Yeah, fine," She lied.

" Are you-"

" I said I was _fine_, Sam!" Amy shouted at him." Are you _deaf_?"

The rest of the trip was silent after her outburst. It was clear to Sam and Dean that their little sister was clearly not fine in any way shape or form. They made it back to Stanford in a few hours, and Sam got out of the impala.

" You'll call me if you find Dad, right?" he asked Dean, seeing as Amy was deliberatedly ignoring him. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, yeah?"

" Yeah, all right, whatever," Dean said shortly, obviously annoyed at him. Sam nodded, looking sad. He began to walk away, but suddenly Amy ran at him, throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him over. He hugged her back, smiling.

" Bye, Sammy," Amy sniffed, crying again.

" Bye, squirt," Sam said." Love you."

" Yeah," Amy said, stepping back from him. Sam began to walk away again.

" Sam," Dean said. Sam turned to face him. " You know we made one hell of a team back there."

" Yeah, I know," Sam said, sighing. He then turned again and didn't look back.

" What do we do now?" Amy asked.

" We're looking for Dad," Dean said tightly." O.K?"

" I got it," Amy mumbled, feeling her head beginning to hurt. She pressed her palm against it, getting into the impala. Dean got in as well, glancing at her as he began to drive. Amy closed her eyes, trying to sleep her headache off, but it only seemed to get worse. Then suddenly, she saw a flicker of flames at the back of her eyelids, and heard a terribly familiar scream.

" Dean," Amy said suddenly." Dean, something's wrong."

" What's wrong?" Dean asked her, frowning.

" I don't know-I-" Amy suddenly gasped." Dean, the lights!"

" Wha-" Dean started to ask, but he suddenly noticed the lights flickering outside, and the car clock flickering too.

" It's gotta be going for Sam!" Amy screamed." It_ has_ to be! Dean, go back!"

But her brother had already turned and was gunning it back to Stanford. He pulled up and leapt out of the impala, as did Amy. She overtook him almost instantly, running as fast as she could to where Sam's apartment was. She could here Sam screaming from outside the door to the apartment. Dean caught up with her, seeing her throwing herself desperately at the door.

" Amy, stay here!" Dean shouted to her, breaking the door down. Sam's screaming was more prominent now, and there was lots of smoke pouring out of the apartment.

" NO!" Amy screamed, ignoring Dean's orders and barging past him into the apartment.

" AMY GET OUT!" Dean screamed at her, shoving her backwards before he ran to get Sam.

" SAM, WE GOTTA GET OUT!" Amy heard Dean shouting at Sam.

" Jess, _no_," Amy heard Sam say despairingly. She disobeyed Dean once again, darting into the room that her brothers were in. There, she saw Jess pinned to the ceiling, her stomach slashed open.

She gasped. That was how her mother had died. She didn't remember her much, but this one fact about her had been drilled into her over and over again.

" SAM, COME ON!" Amy shouted, running over to him and helping Dean to drag him out of the building.

Sam was just like a statue the entire time they spent waiting for the firefighters to come. Amy was just angry. She was angry at the demon that had killed her mother, and Jess. It was like he was trying to personally ruin them all.

"_ I'm going to kill that thing_," Amy hissed to herself. Sam moved his head slightly when she said this, a slight frown on his face. He had obviously heard her.

He did not ask questions, or say anything, he simply opened the trunk of the car and picked up a loaded pistol. He stared at it for a minute, Amy and Dean moving to stand either side of him.

" Come on," Sam said tightly, chucking the pistol back in the trunk." We've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam cried at the funeral. Amy didn't know why she had expected him not to. It was just an idea that had been built into her head at an early age. Her brothers didn't cry, they just didn't, not really. The fact that she had been basically living with Dean the entire time for the past two years hadn't helped. Dean crying was a rarity.

But Sam cried this time. Even after the funeral was over, and she had been lowered into the ground, he cried. Dean was awkward as usual. He found comforting people hard at the best of times. Amy knew this from experience.

They didn't stick around for long after the funeral. Dean suggested that they left the morning after the funeral, and Sam agreed to this. Amy guessed that he didn't want to be near the place that Jessica had died for too long.

" Hey, Sammy," Amy said to Sam as they got ready to leave. Sam looked at her, pausing as he checked the trunk.

" Yeah?" He said. Amy looked at his face. He was no longer crying, but he had a look of badly disguised grief on his face. Amy hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise. He hugged her back, holding her tightly before letting go. Amy smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

" I love you Sammy," She told him. Sam smiled slightly for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

" I love you too, squirt," He said.

" Everything ready?" Dean asked them, carrying the last bag out to the car. Amy guessed that he directed this more at Sam than her. She sighed. Dean never really trusted her to pack things up properly. It was just a thing. He always felt the need to double check everything that she did, and it pissed her off.

" Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

" Right, let's get going," Dean said, getting into the impala. Amy was the last to get into the car, which caused Dean to glare at her.

" _What_?" Amy snapped at him.

" No need to hurry," He said sarcastically. Amy opened her mouth to respond, but Dean turned the music up before she could, drowning her out. Amy slumped back in her seat, glaring at the back of his head.

" _Asswipe_," She muttered.

" What did you say squirt?" Dean asked her over the music. Amy leaned forward so that she was level with his ear.

" YOUR AN ASSWIPE!" She screamed into his ear as loud as she could.

" Shit! What the hell Amy!" Dean shouted, jumping out of his skin. Amy smirked, feeling much better. She glanced at Sam and saw that he was unbelievably falling asleep, even with Dean's stupidly loud music. She supposed that he must be very tired. It had been a long few days.

" Hey, Dean," She said.

" What is it _now_?" He asked her, clearly still irritated with her for yelling in his ear so loudly. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

" Sammy's falling asleep," She told him." Turn the music down."

Dean did as she said, turning the music down so it was just a part of the background. Sam was still in his seat, obviously finally asleep. Amy put her feet up onto the back seat again, hugging her knees. Dean glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

" Feet down," He told her once again. Amy sighed in annoyance.

" Can't you let it go just _once_?" She asked him.

" Fine," Dean sighed, not particularly in the mood to argue with his sister at that moment in time. Amy gave a slight nod, resting her chin on her knees. Dean glanced at her in the rear-view mirror again, seeing that she was now staring at Sam, frowning. He glanced at Sam as well, before he sighed in resignation.

" Amy, what happened?" He asked her. Amy jumped, looking at him in surprise and fear.

" Wh-what do you mean?" She asked him.

" _That night_," Dean said, now slightly impatient. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but she seemed to have gone pale.

" W-we saw the lamps flicker!" Amy said immediately, slightly hysterical." Th-that's how we knew Sam was in trouble!"

" What's going on?" Sam asked sleepily, having been woken up by Amy's outburst.

" Oh great!" Amy shouted, getting more agitated." Of course, Dean's stupidly loud music doesn't wake you up but I do! Why not?"

" Amy, calm down!" Sam said quickly, obviously confused." What's wrong with you?"

" I don't know!" Amy shouted, tears pouring down her face." I don't know! I just saw Sam and fire! Dean, I'm sorry!"

" What the fuck are you _apologizing_ for?" Dean asked in alarm.

" Hunters don't see things," Amy said, calming down slightly." They shouldn't. I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

" Squirt, you need to calm down a little," Dean told her." You seriously think I'm going to kill you or something?"

" Well-" Amy paused, now feeling a little stupid.

" O.K, 1) thanks for your faith in me," Dean said, rolling his eyes." And 2) even if I was going to kill you I probably wouldn't be able to catch you."

" Thanks Dean," Amy said, smiling." Err, sorry for waking you Sammy."

" It's fine," He mumbled, falling asleep again.

" You should get some sleep squirt," Dean said to her. Amy rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

" Dean, I'm not five anymore," She snapped at him." I don't take regular naps."

Dean laughed at her, knowing that she would probably be asleep within an hour.

" Sure, whatever, your so not tired at all," He said sarcastically. Amy nodded her head firmly, as if to say 'yeah, glad we got that sorted'. Sure enough, after about half an hour, she was fast asleep. Dean sighed, glancing at his brother, then his sister. He was sure that he would still feel the need to watch out for them even when they were in their thirties, even forties. Well, not Sam as much, but definitely Amy. He knew that his protectiveness pissed her off, but he couldn't help it.

Even now he was worried about her, but that was because of recent events. He had put on an offhand attitude in an attempt not to freak Amy (or Sam, for that matter) out, but inside he was concerned. He was sure that she had been about to tell him to go back to Sam, or at least that something was wrong, but the lamps flickering had saved her from having to do it.

Amy was dipping in and out of consciousness in the back seat. She would drift off into sleep, then see a flash of flame and jerk awake again. Each time she woke up she told herself firmly to stay awake, but constantly she found herself drifting off again.

She was just about to drift off again when she saw Sam jerk awake. She jerked to, suddenly wide awake.

" Sam?" She asked him timidly. Dean glanced his way too.

" You O.K?" Dean asked him.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Sam said, unconvincingly. Amy rolled her eyes.

' _Yeah, sure,_' She thought. From Dean's facial expression in the rear view mirror she could tell that he was thinking along the same lines as her.

" You had a nightmare again," Dean stated." Don't deny it. You've been jumping up and down for hours."

Amy was suddenly listening intently.

" I'm fine Dean," Sam repeated firmly. Amy folded her arms, disappointed. She had hoped that he would at least have shared some sort of insight into his nightmares. Maybe they had both been dreaming about the same thing.

" Sam-" Amy began, but Dean cut her off.

" He said he was fine Amy, let it go," He snapped at her. Amy glared at him angrily.

" Your a fucking asshole," She snarled, not bothering to keep her voice down.

" Amy, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit," Dean told her, sounding pissed off.

" Fuck off," Amy snapped. Dean opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sam quickly cut him off.

" Are we in Grand Junction Dean?" He asked. Dean glared at him for cutting him off, but answered the question.

" Yeah, I think so," Dean said." Just outside it anyway."

Sam got out a map and spread it out in front of him, studying it. Amy leaned forward in her seat to get a look at it.

" Amy, sit back," Dean told her.

" No, I want to see the map," She said stubbornly. Sam studied the map, but Amy could tell that his mind was on other things, and she had a good idea what.

" Sam, we looked at Stanford for a week," She said. Sam nodded, sighing.

" I know," He said, sounding frustrated." But maybe we should have-"

" Sammy, for once I agree with Amy," Dean told him." We looked at every inch of that place."

" Yeah, yeah I _know,_" Sam repeated." We gotta find Dad first anyway."

Amy nodded, glad that they were off the subject. She felt bad thinking like that, but she didn't want constant reminders of her apparent freakishness.

" Now I think about it, this thing shows up after 20 years, just as Dads gone missing," Dean said, causing Amy to glare at him for bringing the subject up again." It's not exactly going to be a coincidence is it?"

" Dean, let it go, _please,_" Amy hissed." Look, we don't need to think about any of this shit for now, so let's agree to _not talk about it_."

" What the hell is your problem?" Dean snapped.

" _Dean-_"

" O.K, fine, whatever!" Dean said in frustration. Amy nodded gratefully.

" Thanks," she said. Sam stared at her oddly, before he wrenched his attention back to the map.

" It's seriously wierd, you know," Sam said as he looked at it." These co-ordinates, Blackwater Ridge..."

" Yeah, what about it?" Dean asked him.

" It's in the middle of nowhere, Dean," Sam said. Amy frowned, looking over his shoulder at the map again.

" What the hell?" Amy exclaimed." It's just woods! What was he hunting, a man eating tree?"

" _Funny_," Dean said, rolling his eyes. Amy scowled at him.

" I'm serious," she said as they passed a sign that told them that they were in Lost Creek, Colorado." Why would he send us here?"

" I'm sure he had a good reason, squirt," Dean said, sounding certain of this." Can you see an information centre or something anywhere?"

" Yeah, pull over," Sam told him. They got out of the impala and made there way into the information center. Amy turned to Sam when they were inside, looking at him expectantly.

" Well, go on einstein," she said." What you got?"

" Don't call me einstein squirt," Sam said, frowning. Amy grinned. She had coined the nickname einstein a while ago when it became apparent that Sam was obviously smarter than all of them.

" Go on."

" Fine," Sam sighed." Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote, It's mostly forest, rough terrain and gold mines."

" So, basically what you said," Dean said." The middle of frickin' nowhere."

Amy sighed and stared around the visitors centre. She wasn't really impressed. They seemed to end up in crappy visitor centers all of the time.

" _Dude_, check out the size of that freaking bear!" Dean said. Amy raised an eyebrow.

" Mature, even for you," She said.

" It figures, the bear," Sam said." There are lots of grizzlies all over this place."

" Well done einstein," Amy said, causing him to scowl at her again.

" _Seriously_, Amy..."

" Fine."

A ranger walked past them whilst they were talking, and seemed to have overheard them, because he approached them soon afterwards.

" Hey, you three aren't planning on heading out near Blackwater Ridge any time soon, by any chance?" He asked them. Amy saw immediately that he was hoping for a no.

" Oh, no sir," She said quickly." We're just-uh-Environmental Study majors."

" Really?" The ranger asked, not sounding convinced.

" Yeah, we're from UC boulder," Sam told him, quickly cottoning on to what Amy was doing." We're writing a paper."

" Umm-recycle, man," Dean said, making a peace sign with his fingers. Amy stepped on his foot. The ranger looked sceptically from Sam, who was looking at him calmly, to Amy, who was also attempting to look calm, to Dean, who was glaring at Amy out of the corner of his eyes.

" Bull," he said." Your friends with that Haley girl, right?"

" Err-yes, we are," Dean said, nodding. The ranger, who Amy could see by his badge was called Wilkinson, sighed.

" Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater Ridge till the 24th, so he's not exactly a missing person now is he?" the ranger said, looking at each of them in turn.

" No," the Winchester's said in unison, as this was obviously the answer that he wanted to hear.

" Look, you tell that girl to quit worrying and that her brother is fine," ranger Wilkinson said.

" Of course we will," Dean said solemnly." Actually, if I could show her a copy of that back country permit it might help. You know, so she could see her brothers return date. It might make her stop worrying so much."

" Sure, if you think so," the ranger said, shrugging.

A few minutes later, they were back in the impala, and in possession of one back country permit. Sam was arguing with Dean about what to do next. Amy wasn't sure what she should say exactly. They were bound to ignore whatever she said, anyway, so she settled for closing her eyes and trying to blot them out.

" Are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam demanded.

" What do you mean, exactly?" Dean asked, an angry tone in his voice. Amy knew that tone well, reason being that it was the one that Dean usually reserved for her.

" Dean, the co-ordinates point straight to Blackwater Ridge!"

" Your point?" Dean snapped.

" Why are we waiting?" Sam snapped back. Amy opened her eyes and leaned forward, looking at Dean.

" Dean, you gotta admit, he's got a point," She said." Why are we even talking to this Haley girl anyway?"

" Because I'd rather know what Dad was hunting in the _first_ place than jump in and get my butt kicked, thanks very much," Dean said.

" Never stopped you before," Amy argued. Dean sighed.

" Amy, shut up and sit back."

" No, Dean, listen to me for once!" Amy said defiantly.

" Amy, I just told you to shut up!" Dean shouted at her in frustration. Amy sat back, glaring at him with hatred.

" Stop trying to be Dad," She muttered, just loud enough so he could hear. Dean sighed again, his frustration evaporating.

" Sorry," He apologized. Amy nodded, excepting his apology. Dean then turned on Sam." And you-"

" What?" Sam asked, his hands up.

" Since when you ever been shoot first ask questions later?"

" Since now, Dean," Sam said, going quiet and not speaking for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at the house they were looking for, Amy was surprised that Dean did not make her be an intern yet again. She guessed that he was feeling slightly guilty. They all walked to the door and Dean was the one to knock.

" You must be Haley Collins, right?" Dean asked the woman who opened the door.

" Yeah," She said, looking suspicious." Who are you?"

" I'm Dean, this is Sam, and next to him is Amy," Dean said, pointing to them both." Ranger Wilkinson sent us over."

" We're park rangers, and we would just like to ask you a few questions about your brother Tommy," Sam told her. Haley looked them all up and down, first Dean, then Sam, then Amy. She raised her eyebrow. Amy fought the urge to scowl at her.

" Let me see some I.D," She said.

" Of course," Sam said, showing her his fake I.D. Dean and Amy followed suit. Haley scanned all of their I.D, before she nodded, apparently satisfied.

" Come in," She said. They all entered the house, Dean last.

" Is that yours?" Haley asked him, nodding towards the impala. Amy saw Dean smirked in a self-satisfied way and fought the urge to tell him to grow up.

" Yep."

" Nice car," She commented, shutting the door. Dean continued to smirk as she passed them, entering the sitting room. Amy took this opportunity to smack him around the head.

" We are not here so you can pick up another girl, Dean," She hissed as he rubbed the back of his head.

" I _know_!" Dean snapped." What would be the point anyway, seeing as you always try your best to scare them off?"

It was Amy's turn to smirk. Sam rolled his eyes at the pair of them and proceeded to follow Haley. Amy followed quickly, so that Dean couldn't try and get her back. She had a feeling he would get her back later, anyway.

" So," Sam began his questioning." If Tommy isn't due back yet, why are you so worried?"

" He checks in everyday by cell. And he sends us all of these things as well," Haley told him." Like stupid little videos, photos, all that kind of thing, but we haven't heard anything in three days."

" Maybe he hasn't got reception," Sam suggested. Amy nodded in agreement. She noticed that a kid a little younger than her was sitting next to Haley. From the way that Haley kept on glancing at him, she guessed that he was probably another brother.

" No, he's got a satellite phone," Haley said immediately, sounding as if she had answered this question several times before.

" Well, uh," Dean said, obviously thinking hard." Could he have been having so much fun that he just forgot to call in?"

" He wouldn't do that," the kid spoke for the first time. Amy frowned at him.

" How can you be sure?" She asked. Haley sighed, putting her arm around the kid in a comforting way.

" It's just me and my brothers now," she said to Amy." We keep pretty close tabs on each other. He wouldn't forget."

Amy looked at Dean and Sam. She saw them both look at her the exact same time as she looked at them. She guessed their thoughts immediately, as they were the same that she was having. If she went away on a camping trip or something she would make damn well sure that she called in everyday, if not every hour, and she was sure that Sam and Dean would do the exact same thing. Pretty close tabs didn't even cover it where the Winchester siblings were concerned. Even when Sam had been at Stanford Amy had wanted deep down to pick up the phone and call him, and she knew that Dean had as well, although he would never admit it fully.

" Can I see some of the pictures?" Sam asked Haley, looking away from his younger sister's gaze.

" Err, yeah, sure," Haley said, reaching for her laptop. She flipped it open and spent a minute apparently finding some photos. Dean began pacing, a sign that he was anxious. Amy also paced when she was anxious, but somehow managed to resist the urge. Eventually Haley turned the laptop around so that the Winchesters could see the screen.

" That's Tommy," Haley said, pointing, a little unnecessarily, to Tommy's face. She played a video, showing Tommy just talking into the camera, looking happy and healthy.

" Hey Haley, it's day six, and we're out by Blackwater Ridge," He said." And don't worry, we're keeping safe, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise!"

" And he never did?" Amy asked Haley.

" Yep," she confirmed. Dean stopped pacing, and sighed.

" Well, we're going to head out to Blackwater Ridge first thing tomorrow," Dean told her, in an attempted comforting tone. Amy had to admit that he did a better job of it than she would have done. She didn't usually do well at comforting strangers." We'll find your brother."

" Maybe I'll see you there."

Whatever the Winchester's had expected her to say, it wasn't that. They all stared at her, slightly disbelieving. Then Amy put it into words.

" I know he's your brother, but you have no idea what could have happened to him," Amy said, trying not to sound too rude. Haley didn't glare at her, so she allowed herself a moment of silent celebration.

" Look, I can't just sit around and do nothing," Haley said to her, sighing.

" We understand that, but Amy is right, it could be dangerous," Sam said in agreement with his sister.

" I'm not going alone, I've hired a guide," Haley told them quickly before they could say anything else." But I'm sick of waiting. I'm gonna find Tommy myself, _tomorrow_."

" I get it," Dean said, a note of sympathy in his voice." It's better to do it yourself when family is involved, right?"

Haley nodded at him. Sam and Amy glanced at Dean, slight smiles on both their faces. Eventually, Sam dropped his gaze and stood up.

" Can you forward these to me?" He asked Haley as Amy got up as well.

" Yeah, sure," Haley said. Amy was the first to exit the house after goodbyes had been said. She was next to the impala waiting impatiently when her brothers finally joined her.

" Took your time," she commented as Dean unlocked the car.

" Not all of us are speedy freaks, squirt," Sam replied.

" Or sulky teens," Dean added. Amy laughed, getting into the car.

" Dean, your _always_ a sulky teen," she said. Dean shrugged, a slight smile on his face. At least Amy was back to lightly annoying them both again. It was a sign that she wasn't as worried or upset as she had been. Even when she was very young, Sam and him could always tell whether Amy was angry, upset or fine by the way that she talked or acted towards them.

" So, what are we doing?" Amy asked as soon as they were all in the impala. Dean drove for a little while before answering her.

" We're gonna find her brother," Dean replied. Amy rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration.

" Yeah, apart from that Captain Obvious," she said.

" We're gonna find why Dad sent us here," Sam said, taking over from Dean. He shifted in his seat so that he could talk to Amy properly." There's gotta be a reason, and Haley's brother going missing isn't a coincidence, I'm guessing."

" So what? Are we gonna go now?" Amy asked. Sam frowned at her.

" What do you mean?"

" Into mother nature, or some shit like that," Amy said.

" Language, squirt, and no," Dean cut in from the driver's seat." We're not gonna go now, we don't know what we could be walking into."

" And your point is...?" Amy trailed off. Sam, now back in his normal position, looked at Dean pointedly. Dean glanced at him, then Amy. He rolled his eyes.

" Look, I hate to be Johnny Raincloud, but I don't fancy getting my ass kicked by some big grizzly, or whatever this thing is," Dean said. Amy could see the sense in her brother's words, and mentally kicked him in the balls for making her do this. He was right, after all, and deep down Amy knew that she didn't particularly want to be beaten up by an unknown thing in the forest. It was too cliche, anyway.

" I see your point," Sam said, sighing." Why don't we find some place to research this thing then?"

" Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Dean agreed.

" Yeah, fine, _whatever_," Amy muttered under her breath. Dean continued to drive until he came to a bar that looked O.K to do some research in it.

" A bar?" Amy asked, perking up suddenly as they got out of the car. Dean gave her a sideways look.

" Amy, I forbid you from gambling in any shape or form," he warned her.

" Aww, come on!" she protested." Just one game of poker, _please_?"

" Dean said no, Amy," Sam said, siding with Dean as Amy knew he would. She folded her arms sulkily.

" _Please_, Sammy? It's just one game..."

" No, Amy, you'll lose to much money or something," Sam said firmly." Right, Dean?"

" Err," Dean said, causing Sam to frown." Actually, Sammy, it's more the case that she _wins_ to much, and then gets into trouble about it."

" Seriously?" Sam asked, looking doubtfully at Amy." You _win_ money?"

" Your tone offends me, Sammy," Amy said, pretending to be hurt.

" Dude, have you ever tried playing a game of poker against her?" Dean asked. When Sam shook his head, Dean nodded." I thought so. Here's a hint: don't. Whatever she says, just don't. I once lost about a hundred dollars to her."

" Where the hell did you get a hundred dollars?" Sam asked him.

" Poker," Dean replied shortly." And I actually thought I was good at it until I played her. Then I just realized I was damn lucky with the players."

" Dean-" Amy began, but Dean cut her off.

" Amy, there is no way in _hell_ that I will be chucked out of a bar again 'cause some drunk guy calls you a cheat and you decide to give him concussion," Dean said firmly. Amy glanced at Sam awkwardly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

" He was disrespecting me..."

" Amy, let it go or I'm gonna have to march you down too the forest right now and feed you to the bears," Dean said, marching into the bar before Amy could reply.

" _Asshole_," Amy muttered. Sam was staring at her.

" Err, you didn't actually give a guy concussion, right?" He asked.

" Well, in a way..." Amy said uncomfortably. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

" Yes. Yes I did, and it was very bad," Amy sighed, before giving him a warning glare." And don't you _dare_ try and give me a speech about being a good girl, 'cause Dad and Dean are way ahead of you."

She marched into the bar after Dean, Sam following her soon afterwards. They located Dean and made their way over to him. Sam immediately took out his laptop and placed it on the table. Amy looked around the bar for a moment, waiting for Sam to start shooting facts at them.

" So, what have you got?" Dean asked him. Amy looked round, staring intently at Sam.

" O.K, so Blackwater Ridge is mostly for campers," Sam said." But in this past April two hikers have gone missing out there. They haven't been found."

" When are they ever?" Amy asked, sighing.

" O.K, missing campers," Dean said, obviously thinking." Any before now?"

" Yeah, there have been," Sam replied." Eight went missing in 1982, then 1959, then 1936, just like clockwork, every twenty three years."

" So this thing, whatever it is, has got that girls brother?" Amy asked.

" I'd say it's a safe bet," Sam agreed." And check this out."

Sam turned his laptop so Amy and Dean could see the screen.

" I downloaded Tommy's video to my laptop," Sam told them." And I found something weird. Watch this."

The video played, this time in slow motion. It was normal, until Amy spotted a shadow darting across the background.

" Did you see that?" she exclaimed.

" Yeah," Dean nodded." Play it again, Sammy."

Again, the shadow darted across the background.

" How fast was that thing going?" Amy asked Sam.

" Err, thats three frames, so that's a fraction of a second," Sam answered." Whatever it is, it can definitely move."

" There, happy?" Amy asked Dean." Now we know what it is. A super-fast grizzly with a taste for campers."

" Yeah, I'm happy," Dean said, rolling his eyes at her.

" And I got one more thing, as well," Sam said, causing his two other siblings to look at him again." In 1959 a kid survived a supposed grizzly attack. Found barely alive."

" Great, you got a name?" Dean asked him.

" Yeah, a Mr Shaw," Sam told them." I got an address, we could head there first thing tomorrow."

" Or we could head there now," Amy said, standing up." Dean, are you gonna drive or am I gonna have to steal your keys?"

" Like I would ever let you drive my car unattended," Dean scoffed." I'll drive."

" Coming Einstein?" Amy yelled at Sam, already half-way to the door.

" Don't call me Einstein!" Sam yelled back at her, getting up and following Dean and Amy out of the bar.

When they arrived at the address that Sam had found, Mr Shaw wasn't very pleased.

" What are you doing here at this time of night?" he grumbled.

" We just wanted to ask a few questions," Sam told him." About what happened in the woods when you were younger."

The man went pale at this question. He was probably expecting Sam to ask about the community or something.

" Why exactly would you ask that?" he asked, looking suspicious." Who are you anyway?"

" We're local rangers," Sam lied.

" Could you please answer my colleague's question?" Dean asked him.

" It's on record, you don't have to ask me," Mr Shaw told him, sounding angry." My parents were mauled by a bear, and I wasn't. I was only a kid, for god's sake-"

" You sure it was a bear, Mr Shaw?" Amy asked him. The man looked at her, before nodding, looking slightly uncertain.

" Yes, of course it was, what else?"

Amy and her brothers exchanged looks.

" And those other people that went missing?" Dean asked him." Were those bears too?"

" Yes, they were, of course they were," Mr Shaw told him, though it couldn't have been plainer that he didn't really believe what he was saying.

" And the ones this year?" Sam asked." Same thing?"

Mr Shaw nodded, more uncertain than before. Dean sighed at this.

" Look, Mr Shaw, if we know what we're dealing with we might be able to stop it," he said.

" What good would it do, anyway, if I told you?" Mr Shaw said, finally breaking." Nobody would ever believe it."

' _Yeah, you wanna bet?_' Amy thought, smirking slightly. She glanced at Sam, then Dean, and saw that they had the exact same knowing smirks as her.

" What did you see, Mr Shaw?" Sam asked him.

" That's just it, I didn't see anything," Mr Shaw told them. He looked terrified even as he told them about the creature." It moved too fast, and it hid too well. No, I_ heard_ it. It roared, and it was, well, let's say that I've never heard anything even near to it since."

" You couldn't see it, _at all_?" Amy asked. Mr Shaw shook his head." When was this? Was it night?"

" Yes, it was."

" How did it get to your parents?" Sam asked." Did it get into your tent?"

" No, it got into our cabin," he said." I was sleeping in front of the fireplace, and I only knew it was there when I heard my parents screaming."

" You didn't hear it come in? Didn't it smash a window, or bust the door down?" Dean questioned.

" No, it didn't do any of that," Mr Shaw said." It _unlocked_ the cabin door. Tell me, as rangers, have you ever heard of a grizzly that could do _that_?"

" No, can't say I have," Dean admitted." And your parents? Did it kill them in the cabin?"

" No, dragged them off, and left me alive," he answered." Well, not totally..."

He showed the three Winchester's a pattern of claw marks on his chest. Amy grimaced slightly. Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't friendly.

" If you kids are going after this thing, be careful," Mr Shaw warned them, buttoning his shirt back up." Whatever it is, it's a demon, it's evil. You'd be better leaving it alone, or you could end up like my parents."

" Thank you for your time," Dean told him." And thanks for the warning."

The Winchester's walked away from the house, processing the information they had just been told.

" Well, it's no Yogi bear," Amy said after a while, a little ahead of her brothers as usual." And those definitely weren't claw marks from a bear."

" Well, we know another thing, it's not a demon or a spirit," Dean remarked, as him and Sam drew level with her." They don't bother opening doors, they go through walls."

" So it's something else," Sam said thoughtfully." Something corporeal."

" Corporeal?" Dean laughed." 'Scuse me, professor."

" Shut up," Sam said, rolling his eyes." Have you got a better idea then?"

" Well, if-" Dean started, but Amy cut him off.

" It's got claws, it moves like a fucking bullet, I'm guessing maybe a skin walker, or maybe even a black dog," she reeled off. Sam and Dean stared at her in slight disbelief." And it's _corporeal_, according to Einstein, so it's gotta be a creature, which is the best news I've heard all day."

" You have done well my young padowan," Dean said, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes at him." And why is it good news exactly?"

" It means we can kill it," Amy said.

" Well, I guess that is good news," Sam agreed." But stop calling me Einstein, squirt, _seriously_."

" I'll stop calling you Einstein if you stop calling me squirt," Amy said quickly. Sam just shook his head, smiling.

" But we can't let Haley go out there," Sam said, suddenly serious again. They reached the impala, and Dean was in the process of opening the trunk. He stared at Sam, disbelieving.

" Oh right, and what exactly are we gonna say? Some big bad monster in the woods has taken your brother, and you can't go after him because it might eat you too?" Dean said, shaking his head.

" Yeah, we are," Sam said simply.

" Sammy, are you sure you didn't leave your brain behind in the bar, because we can go and get it back if you want," Amy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Shut up," Sam snapped.

" Well, come on!" Amy exclaimed.

" Sam, her brother is missing, there is no way she's gonna just sit at home," Dean said to him, his tone politer than Amy's." But we can go with her tomorrow, that way we can make sure she's safe and check Yogi out at the same time."

Sam looked on the verge of arguing, but Dean had disappeared from view, rummaging in the trunk for something. Amy joined him, throwing a couple of knives in the duffel bag that Dean had opened.

" Oh, right," Amy and Dean heard Sam say angrily suddenly. They both looked up, Dean throwing the bag over his shoulder." So finding Dad's not good enough for you two, is it? We gotta babysit as _well_?"

Sam walked over to them and slammed the trunk down as hard as he could, making the entire car shake.

" O.K..." Amy said, staring at him with an amused expression on her face. Sam glared at her.

" _What_?"

" Nothing, nothing," she said, getting into the impala. Dean heard her mutter something than sounded suspiciously like 'hormone imbalance'. He fought back the urge to laugh and got into the drivers seat. Sam followed last, his expression still frustrated.

The next morning, Amy was awake way before her brothers were, or so she thought. When she sat up, someone spoke, making her jump.

" _Sam!_" she snapped. Sam rolled his eyes at her, sensing that she was still pissed at him for yesterday evening. His bad mood had presided for several hours, making Dean and Amy annoyed, though Dean's temper had been a lot better than Amy's, who eventually ended up swearing a lot at him and being sent into the small bathroom to calm down by Dean, which caused her to spend the next few minutes swearing at Dean as well.

" Good morning to you as well," Sam said." Get Dean up, will you?"

Amy grinned and got out of her bed. She crept over to Dean and proceeded to cannonball him.

" AMY, FUCK OFF!" Dean yelled at her, shoving his sister off of him." HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO MORE FUCKING CANNONBALLS!"

" Aww, dude, beaten up by your little sister," Sam commented, smirking.

" So worth it," Amy said, grinning." I don't care how bad your gonna get me back."

Dean glared at them both, now laughing at him, before stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

" He is such a sulker," Amy said.

" Yeah, that's Dean," Sam agreed.

" Just because your in a different room doesen't mean I can't hear you, you know," Dean grumbled from the bathroom. This caused another fit of laughter to start.

When the Winchester's arrived at the visitor's centre, they were in a better mood than the previous night. Well, Dean was annoyed, but Sam wasn't as frustrated and Amy wasn't screaming swear words at them both, so it was an improvement. Haley and her brother were there, and they were arguing with an old guy.

" Look, Haley, I don't mind taking you out there, but it could be dangerous for Ben," the guy said as the Winchester siblings drew near.

" Roy, he's his brother too," Haley argued.

" I know that," Roy answered, sounding frustrated." But your paying me money to keep everyone safe, and I think Ben would be safer back at your place."

" Hey, you got room for three more?" Dean asked. Haley turned around, looking at the three of them in surprise.

" You _want_ to come?" she asked.

" Who exactly are these guys?" Roy asked Haley, sounding suspicious.

" Oh, their apparently all the park could find for service and rescue," Haley told him. Amy bit back a retort, mostly because Dean had stepped on her foot in advance.

" Yeah, we are," he said, smiling at Roy.

" Your rangers are you?" he asked, even more suspicious than before." Two rangers, and one intern."

" Who are you calling intern?" Amy said, before she could stop herself.

" She's also a ranger," Sam said quickly." Gifted, see."

" Oh yeah, camping has always been, err, my life," Amy said. Roy didn't looked convinced, but let it go.

" Your hiking in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked Dean, her eyebrows raised.

" Sweetheart, I don't do shorts," Dean replied." Besides, _she's_ hiking in pigtails."

He pointed towards Amy, who forced a smile. She guessed that this was a form of payback for cannon-balling him.

" Hey, do you think this is some kind of joke?" Roy demanded." It's dangerous out there. Her brother could be hurt!"

" Trust me, we know how dangerous this could get," Dean said, instantly serious. Amy nodded in agreement. If only the other three knew what they might be walking into.

" Look, we just want to help find her brother, O.K?" Sam cut in, ever the diplomat. Amy and Dean glanced at him in surprise. Yesterday night he had been all for letting her brother fend for himself, or that had been how it seemed anyway.

" Fine, let's go then, we're wasting time," Roy snapped, breaking into a fast walk. Haley and her brother, Ben, followed him immediately. The Winchester's followed, but stayed at the back so that they could talk without being overheard if they needed to.

" Well, he's a bundle of laughs, isn't he?" Amy muttered to Sam. Sam nodded, smiling at he remark. Amy spotted Dean move up too the front of the group so that he was level with Roy, and grimaced. Knowing Dean, he was about to say something that would get him, and probably her and Sam, into big trouble.

" Sammy, Dean alert," she warned. Sam spotted the problem and sighed.

" We'd better draw level," he said." Just in case."

Amy sped up, so that she was walking beside Dean. Sam arrived at her shoulder about a second later.

" So," Dean began innocently." You hunt, Roy?"

" Yeah, quite a lot," Roy told him, an air of proudness about him suddenly. Amy rolled her eyes at this, careful to face away from him. She spotted a small smirk on Dean's face.

" And what do you hunt then?" Dean continued. Amy contemplated trying to stomp on his foot to shut him up, but she didn't want to risk tripping anyone up.

" Oh, deer mostly," Roy answered his question, still sounding proud." Some bears."

" Deer and bears, huh? Impressive," Dean remarked. Amy looked at Sam, her expression despairing. He back at her with the exact same expression. Roy wouldn't notice, but Dean was mocking him. Amy could tell he was just by his words. She didn't even have to listen to his tone.

" Tell me," Dean continued his questioning. Amy seriously contemplated trying to knock him out before he said something that Roy_ would_ understand as being mocking and got his ass kicked. Roy didn't seem like the type who would find someone mocking him amusing." Has Bambi or Yogi ever hunted you back?"

Amy found herself gripping the gun on the inside of her jacket as Roy grabbed Dean, stopping him from going any further.

" Oh great, way to go genius," she muttered. Dean stared at Roy, not the least bit phased.

" Whatcha doing, Roy?" he asked him calmly. Roy let of him and picked up a long stick. He pointed to the ground where Dean had been about to stand. There was a large bear trap stationed on the ground.

" You should watch where your going," Roy told him, his voice threatening." _Ranger_."

He walked on, avoiding the trap. Haley and Ben followed him, but Amy and Sam stayed back with Dean.

" What is your problem, Dean?" Amy snapped, smacking him over the head.

" What was _that_ for?" Dean demanded.

" That was for being an idiot towards the man who clearly doesn't like you," Amy smacked him again." That was for not being careful and almost getting yourself hurt."

" Anything else?" Dean asked sarcastically.

" No," Amy snapped, walking after the others. Dean and Sam caught up with her, Dean rubbing the back of his head.

" That was a bear trap," Sam stated.

" No shit, sherlock," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes at him.

" No, I mean it was a bear trap, and it hasn't been sprung," Sam said, sounding worried." Remember that this thing unlocked a door? It's intelligent, whatever it is."

Dean shrugged, obviously not bothered by Sam's revelation. He pulled a bag of m&m's out the duffel and began eating them.

" M&m's?" Amy asked disbelievingly.

" Yeah, hungry?" Dean asked, chucking a handful at her head. Amy dodged the sudden missile, scowling at him.

" No thanks, I'm not three years old," she snapped. The three Winchester's sped up, catching up with the other three in a minute or so. Amy didn't know how long they walked for after that, she just knew that it was a long time. The Winchester's became more wary as the group traveled deeper into the forest. Amy found herself listening out for the terrifying roar that Mr Shaw had described.

" We're here," Roy announced eventually. The group stopped." Blackwater Ridge."

" What are the co-ordinates?" Sam asked immediately.

" 35-111," was the answer. Amy looked at Dean and Sam, and they nodded at her. This was it.

" Dean..." Amy said, listening warily.

" I know," Dean replied." Nothing."

" Not even crickets," Sam agreed. The Winchester's were right. There was no sound whatsoever, a sure sign that something was wrong.

" Right," Roy said to the group." I'm going to look around, O.K."

" You shouldn't go by yourself," Sam warned. Roy laughed at him, obviously thinking that he was being overcautious.

" He's right," Amy agreed, her expression serious.

" That's sweet, but don't worry about me," Roy said, smiling at Amy and Sam. Amy scowled at him as he walked off. Dean put a hand on Amy's shoulder, sensing that she was about to shout or do something stupid.

" Amy, we're all going to stay together," Dean told her, trying to comfort her.

" Yeah, I know," Amy muttered.

" Haley!"

Amy jumped, her hand going to her hidden gun again, but it was just Roy.

" Come over here, I've found something!" Roy called. Haley and her brother ran to where his voice was coming from, the Winchester siblings following them.

" Shit," Amy said, staring at the campsite before them. Everything was completely torn apart. Tents lay in shreds, backpacks lays strewn across the ground.

" Looks like the work of a bear," Roy told Haley, who was looking mortified. Amy stepped backwards, in the general direction of Sam and Dean.

" Do you think it's still here?" she said quietly to whichever brother was nearest.

" It could be," she heard Sam say. Amy turned around to look at him, seeing that his expression was just as serious and wary as hers. She spotted Dean nearby, checking the ground for something. Amy guessed that he was looking for blood.

" Tommy! TOMMY!" Haley shouted as loud as she could, obviously desperate now that she had seen the campsite.

" Don't shout!" Sam warned her quickly, though the damage had already been done. If the creature was nearby, it would have heard Haley anyway.

"_ Why?_" Haley snapped, glaring at him.

" Because whatever did this could still be out there," Sam told her.

" _But_-"

" _Look_," Amy said, cutting Haley off. Haley looked at her with a scowl on her face." Something dangerous must have done this, and you shouting your head off isn't going to help us keep safe, so don't."

Haley opened her mouth to argue, but Dean suddenly came up behind Amy and grabbed her arm, dragging her away.

" What?" Sam asked him, who had been dragged too.

" Look at this," Dean said, pointing to the ground. There were marks on the ground, big gouges." They must have been dragged away from the campsite, but the tracks just vanish suddenly."

" So not a skin walker or a black dog then," Amy said grimly.

" Which brings us back to square one," Dean said, frowning. Amy sighed in frustration, folding her arms.

" Then what the hell is this thing?" she asked, looking at Sam for any ideas, as Dean was still examining the ground.

" I have no idea," Sam admitted, shrugging." It's intelligent, it can drag full grown men across the ground, it's incredibly fa-"

He was cut off by a shout from the depths of the forest.

" HELP! HELP!"

The group immediately ran in the direction of the voice. Dean grabbed Amy's arm, stopping her from running off about ten meters ahead of everyone else.

" We're staying together, remember?" Dean said firmly. Amy nodded, jerking her arm out of his grip.

" But, there's nothing here," Haley said. The group stared around the trees. Haley was right, there was nothing that suggested that somebody had been there.

" It was definitely coming from here, right?" her brother asked, sounding unsettled. Amy nodded slightly, feeling her palms go sweaty. Something wasn't right. She glanced at Sam meaningfully, and he seemed to understand.

" Everyone, back to camp, _now_," Sam ordered, turning and running back through the trees.

" I knew something wasn't right," Amy said. When they had been gone investigating the voice, something had destroyed the backpacks that had been left behind.

" It lured us away," Sam said to Amy and Dean, as the other three examined the extent of the damage." I'll bet you anything that wasn't a real human voice we heard just now."

" It's a copycat as well?" Dean asked. He was clearly frustrated, and was beginning to pace again." That's just fucking perfect, isn't it?"

He continued to pace angrily, until Amy grabbed his arm, stopping him.

" That's not helping, Dean," she said.

" Yeah, fine," he muttered, turning to Roy and the two Collins.

" What's the damage?" Dean asked him. Roy sighed, shaking his head.

" No GPS, no satellite phone," he said.

" That figures," Sam muttered.

" Got something you wanna share with the rest of us?" Amy snapped. Sam frowned at her tone, but let it go. Amy was obviously having one of her 'I'm angry so I'm going to take it out on Sam and Dean' moments. Dean had them too, except that he usually just took it out on Amy.

" We already know it's smart," Sam answered." So it lured us away with that fake cry for help, and then destroyed all forms of communication so no-one knows where we are."

" What do you mean?" Roy's voice came from behind Sam. He had been listening to their conversation.

" You know, it's rude to eavesdrop," Amy snapped at him.

" Your cute," Roy said patronizingly.

" Yeah?" Amy took a step forward, but somebodies hand gripped her shoulder. She guessed that it was Dean's. She was used to him putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from losing it.

" Finally, a grown up," Roy said, his tone still insultingly patronizing. Dean's grip on Amy's shoulder tightened." What's happened, ranger? From what I heard your colleague here saying, some nut job lurking around decided to sabotage our equipment."

" Yeah, you keep on believing that," Dean told him, and Amy detected that the hint of mocking was back. Amy glanced at him gratefully as Roy walked away, looking unsatisfied.

" You should have let me beat the asshole to a pulp," Amy said, scowling at Roy's back.

" Amy, we've already got one psycho intent on killing us, we don't need another," Dean said, his tone joking, relinquishing his grip on her shoulder.

" Thanks though."

" Hey, nobody is allowed to be rude to my little sister," Dean said.

" Besides, that's our job anyway," Sam told her. Amy smiled at them both, before her expression became serious again.

" Any clues to what this thing _actually_ is?" she asked them both.

" Yep," Sam said immediately, to Amy's surprise. The oldest, and youngest Winchester sibling looked at him, their concentration intense." I was looking at Dad's journal, and I found something."

Sam opened their father's journal at a certain page and lifted the book up.

" A wendigo," Sam said, pointing to a picture of a huge, bear-like creature with huge talons and teeth.

" Oh come on, Sam," Dean said." It's unlikely. Have you ever heard of one this far west?"

" Dean, listen to him," Amy folded her arms, a sign that she was determined that Dean should except Sam's theory.

" But-" Dean started to object, but Amy cut him off sharply.

" This thing is fast and intelligent," she said. Dean opened his mouth again to point out that lots of things were fast and intelligent, but Sam stepped on his foot.

" Thanks Sammy," Amy continued, glaring at Dean for trying to interrupt her." Yeah, it's fast, intelligent, it can mimic a human voice and it has fucking huge claws."

" Dean, all the evidence so far points to this thing being a wendigo," Sam said.

" Great," he snapped." So this is useless, them."

Dean held up his gun, and then stuffed it in the duffel he was still carrying over his shoulder. Amy sighed as well, but did not give up her gun. She felt safer with it in her jacket.

" Sammy, it's not safe for those guys to be here anymore," Dean said to Sam, nodding toward Haley, Ben and Roy.

" Yeah, I know," Sam agreed, before he raised his voice, walking towards the other three." O.K you guys, listen to me carefully and don't interrupt, this is important. Things have gotten a lot more complicated, and therefore dangerous. You need to get to safety immediately."

" What?" Haley stood up, her posture rigidly determined." Why exactly should we leave our brother out here on his own when all you can say is things are _dangerous_?"

" He just told you!" Amy shouted at her." Things are complicated, and it's not safe for you to be here anymore, so get your stupid ass out of here!"

" Don't get so worried, squirt," Roy laughed. Dean and Sam turned to him, glaring. His patronizing tone was back." I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, you know."

" Shut the _fuck_ up, only _they_ get to call me squirt," Amy said, her tone dangerous. She gestured to her brothers, who were standing either side of her, scowling at Roy. Roy glanced at them both.

" Amy's talking more sense than you are at the moment," Dean said." If you were smart, you would get the hell out of here."

" Oh, would I?" Roy asked, cocking his rifle." I've never heard of a bulletproof bear, have you?"

" If you shoot this thing you'll only make it angry!" Sam shouted at him. He had clearly had enough of Roy's overconfidence and rudeness to Amy." We're trying to protect you, don't you get it?"

" Oh yeah? Well, here's a news flash for you kid, I was hunting in these woods while your Mommy was still kissing you goodnight!" Roy's anger had finally flared, it seemed. But his comment had angered the three Winchester siblings as well. Amy heard Dean growl under his breath next to her, and Sam looked livid. Amy found herself clenching her fists so hard that she drew blood.

" You think your a pretty good hunter, don't you, with all of your _bear_ and _deer_," Amy spat." But here's a news flash for _you_, asshole, this thing is a hundred times the hunter you are. It's smarter, faster, stronger, and if you had just_ one_ brain cell you would leave before it has the chance to hunt you down and eat you alive."

" Your crazy kid," Roy told her.

" Oh, yeah, is she really?" Sam took a step forward, so he was standing in front of Dean and Amy, facing Roy directly." Tell me, Roy, have you ever tried hunting a-"

Sam was cut off sharply. Roy had pushed him hard, his expression thunderous now.

" Don't take that tone with me, you-"

" Do you really wanna finish that sentence?" Amy growled at him threateningly. Dean grabbed both her shoulders, holding her back as she took a step forwards, much like Sam had done.

" Everybody relax," Dean ordered.

" Dean!" Amy shouted at him, struggling to get out of his grip. His grasp tightened on her shoulders.

" Amy, calm down before you do something stupid," Dean told her firmly. Amy was abruptly reminded of their father telling her what to do, and stopped struggling.

" He's right, we all need to stop this," Haley said suddenly, having been quiet for a few minutes." But we can't just leave if Tommy could still be alive."

" Alright," Dean said, nodding." We'll stay, but you all gotta understand a few things about this thing, O.K?"

" Fine," Haley said immediately.

" Go on," her brother's voice followed shortly afterwards. Dean turned to Roy.

" Yeah," Roy said gruffly. Dean nodded again, positioning himself so everyone could see him.

" This thing is a great hunter in the daytime, it managed to destroy our communications in broad daylight," Dean's tone was of utmost seriousness." But it's getting dark now, and if it's a good hunter by day, then it's a near perfect one at night. In the daytime we might have a chance of seeing it, but at night it's too dark. We need to try and stay safe during the night, and go looking for Tommy during the day, O.K?"

" Right, thats all well and good, but how the hell are we going to protect ourselves from this thing, huh?" Roy challenged.

" Anasazi symbols," Sam said immediately." They're powerful protection symbols, the wendigo won't be able to cross over them."

" Anasazi symbols?" Roy scoffed." Do you really expect me too believe-"

" Then go out and look for her brother," Amy snapped, beginning to draw the protection symbols." We'll clean what's left of you up in the morning."

Roy went silent at this.

" That should do," Dean said, admiring their work.

" It's got to, or we'll all be dead by morning," Sam turned and walked back to the Collins and Roy.

" Nobody likes a pessimist, Sammy," Dean called after him. Sam ignored him. Amy turned to follow Sam, but Dean caught her arm.

" Hey, Amy, are you O.K?" He asked. Amy blinked in surprise.

" Err, yeah," she frowned." Why are you asking?"

" You just seem a little too angry at the moment," Dean commented." Like your worrying about something."

" Really?" Amy asked." I'll bear that in mind then."

She walked off to the rest of the group without another word. Dean shook his head. She obviously wasn't O.K, but he wasn't about to argue with her when they were in the middle of a dark forest with a wendigo stalking them.

" Hey," Amy said to Sam, sitting down next to him. He was immersed in their father's journal, apparently unaware of her presence.

" Sammy, I'm pregnant," Sam jumped out of his skin.

" What the fu-" He started, but Amy rolled her eyes at him.

" Just seeing whether you were listening or not," she said, cutting him off. Sam glared at her, retrieving the journal, which he had lost his grip on.

" What are you two screaming about?" Dean asked, joining them.

" Amy was being an idiot," Sam muttered, poring over the journal once again.

" That explains it," Dean said, nodding.

" _Shut up_," Amy snapped, pushing him backwards. Dean caught himself before he fell onto his back, turning to Sam.

" What're you looking at Sammy?" he asked.

" The journal," Sam replied, looking up." Why did he leave us his journal? It's the most important thing to him."

" We've been over this already, Sam," Amy sighed.

" Not _really_," Sam argued." I mean, we having _really_ thought about it."

" I have."

Amy and Sam looked at Dean in surprise. Dean scowled at them both.

" What, I'm not allowed to think?" he asked angrily.

" No, it's just that you generally don't-HEY!" Amy protested as Sam put a hand over her mouth, shutting her up. She shoved his hand off, outraged.

" Amy let him speak," Sam demanded.

" Right," Dean began, after Amy's interruption." Dad's journal is filled with all of the things that he's ever fought, and that's a hell of a lot of things."

" Yeah, we know," Amy said, confused. Then her expression changed rapidly, to one of shock and realization." Hold on, you don't think that-"

" That's _exactly_ what I think, Amy," Dean confirmed her thoughts." I think Dad wants us to pick up where he left off when he went missing. He wants us too continue the family business."

" What, you think so?" Sam asked, his tone sceptical.

" No, he just said it for no reason whatsoever," Amy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" Shut up," Sam snapped.

" Don't ask stupid questions."

" O.K, time to break up the little love fest here," Dean said quickly, stepping in between his younger brother and sister, who looked like they were about to kill each other. Dean faced Sam, pushing Amy behind him to stop her from punching him. Her temper was up again, and Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before she did something really stupid. His hand tightened on her wrist as he thought this.

" Dean, I can't waste time continuing Dad's legacy! I have to find him!" Sam shouted angrily.

" What, and you don't think that we do too?" Amy yelled back from behind Dean.

" BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Dean roared, louder than both of them. Haley, Ben and Roy stared at the three Winchester's, alarmed by Dean's outburst, Dean turned away from them, still gripping Amy's wrist.

" Look, you two arguing all the time isn't going to help anyone," Dean said.

"_ But_-"

" _She_-"

" I said _shut up_!" Dean snapped. Both of them fell silent. Then Sam sighed, looking suddenly mournful again.

" I'm sorry, but I gotta find Jessica's killer guys, it's the only thing I can think about," Sam told them. Amy was still fuming, but she softened a little as he seemed to wilt in front of them both.

" We all want to find this thing," she said, her tone one of forced calm.

Suddenly, there was a rustle, then a crack. Amy went cold. She gripped the handle of the gun underneath her jacket, knowing that it would be useless, but feeling better for it anyway.

" OH GOD, HELP, PLEASE!" A person screamed in the darkness. Roy twitched, obviously itching to go running out into the forest to see what was there.

" Stay put!" Dean ordered." It's trying to draw us out!"

" O.K, I take it back, that's definitely no grizzly that I've ever heard of," Roy said, sounding shaken, unsure. Amy fought back the urge to make a sarcastic comment, and instead drew closer to Sam and Dean.

" Oh god," Hailey whispered. She clutched Ben to her, in a comforting hug. Amy looked at them both. Dean never hugged her comfortingly if he could help it. He held the view that if he could have dealt with a situation when he was her age, then she should be able too as well. Luckily, she had not proved him wrong yet. Sam had always been slightly more sympathetic, but that was just Sam. Not anymore though. She didn't like the new attitude that Sam seemed to have. It made her uneasy.

" It's there!" Roy suddenly shouted. Amy looked to where he was aiming with his rifle, and saw a flicker, like a shadow. Then the sound of Roy's rifle penetrated her concentration.

" I got it!"

" No!" Dean shouted, making a grab for Roy, but he was already running off into the forest. Dean ran after him, shouting at Amy to stay where she was.

" Amy, Dean said to stay here!" Sam shouted, sounding worried.

" Fuck Dean, I can take care of myself!" Amy shouted back at him, charging after Dean. Sam ran after her, leaving Hailey and Ben alone in the circle. Amy didn't have to run far. Dean was soon back, his expression unfathomable.

" Back in the circle, now," he said, in a tone that Amy did not dare argue with." And don't ever disobey me like that again, you got me? I don't need you dying on me as well."

Amy nodded, walking back to the circle, Sam's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. Sam smiled back and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way.

" It's gonna be fine, when is it ever not?" Sam said.

" Yeah, I know," Amy replied shortly. She smiled even more widely. Sam was beginning to fall into his old routine again. She must have fallen asleep, because she was jerked awake by Dean as it got light.

" Wake up," Dean ordered, shaking her shoulders. Amy glared at him, getting up off the ground. Dean looked tired, as did Sam. Haley was staring into the trees warily, looking terrified.

" Are you sure we're safe?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice.

" Yeah, the symbols will repel it," Dean told her. Haley looked at him, her expression one of distrust.

" How do I know_ your_ not in league with that thing?" she accused him." You seem to know an awful lot about it."

" Trust me, I'm not," Dean said, smirking. Amy sighed, yawning. She walked over to Sam, who was sat on the ground staring into space. There were shadows under his eyes and he looked absolutely shattered.

" Hey, up all night?" Amy asked. Sam looked at her, barely able to keep his eyes open.

" Yeah," he confirmed. Amy nodded, before she pulled him to his feet.

" Come on sleepy head, time to go hunting," she said. Amy dragged him over to Dean, who seemed to be on the lookout again.

" Dean," Sam said, slipping his arm out of his sister's grip." We've gotta kill this evil son of a bitch, and we've gotta do it now, when we've got a slight advantage."

" Spoken like a true Winchester," Amy commented. Dean smiled at her, before he turned back to Sam.

" Well, I'm in," He said.

" Excuse me," came a voice next to them. Haley was standing next to them, obviously eavesdropping. The three Winchester's turned to stare at her. Haley stood her ground, which was quite an impressive feat. The triple Winchester stare, as Dean liked to call it, made most people extremely uncomfortable.

" What exactly are we up against," Haley asked." And the truth, please."

" Your not gonna believe us," Sam sighed, but continued anyway." What we're up against is called a Wendigo. It's an Indian word, that means evil that devours"

" They're hundreds of years old," Dean added. " Each one was once a man, believe it or not. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman, a miner or a hunter."

" That thing was a man?" Haley asked, horrified." But-how-"

" It's not a pretty story, to be honest," Amy said, grimacing. " But basically, during a harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. He can't do anything, he's freezing, starving, dying. And the only thing that he can eat, is, well, the other members of his tribe or camp."

" What, so he-" Haley was unable to finish her sentence. Her brother had gone a shade of green. Haley herself looked like she was going to keel over backwards any minute.

" I told you it wasn't pretty," Amy said. Dean and Sam nodded in agreement with her.

" It's not pretty, but it's true," Sam agreed." And in eating human flesh, the men became different people. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities."

" Yeah, and these guys were no exception," Dean said grimly." They became faster, stronger, immortal...and less human. Because the more flesh you eat, the more you change. If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing, always hungry, always ready to kill anything that's lurking about."

" But, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked, still white. Then she gasped." Oh god, it's eaten him, hasn't it?"

Dean shook his head, trying to calm her down. Amy glanced at her brother. Now he really did look like he was going to throw up.

" Try not to chuck everywhere, kid," Amy said, squeezing his shoulder." It'll only make things worse. Try to calm down, alright."

Ben nodded, though he remained slightly green.

" Look, Tommy might not be dead," Dean told Haley." This thing, well, it likes to store food for the winter, if you get what I mean."

From the expression on Haley's face Amy guessed that she did know what he meant, but his words didn't give her any comfort.

" We're going to track this thing down," Amy said, determined." It's gotta have a hideout somewhere in this place, and I'm willing to bet it's in a dark place, like cave or an underground tunnel."

" Amy, get the lighter fluid, O.K?" Sam said to her as she picked up the duffel bag. Amy just rolled her eyes and nodded. She already knew what was required, and she didn't need Sam to tell her what to do.

"_ Lighter fluid_!" Haley exclaimed in alarm.

" Yep, it's the only thing we've got that can kill it," Sam said. Dean nodded with approval, and grabbed the fluid off of his sister.

" _Dean-_"

" No way am I trusting you of all people with lighter fluid," Dean said, not unfairly. Amy folded her arms sulkily, scowling at him. Sam kept his mouth shut, not wanting to ignite either of his sibling's tempers, though he secretly agreed with Dean. Amy was the last person that he would ever trust with a potentially flammable substance. Something tended to go wrong.

The group began to trek through the woods, all tense and alert for any sign of trouble. Amy noticed that some of the trees had large gashes in them. The gashes became more and more frequent as they ventured on.

" We're close," Sam whispered. Dean didn't answer, but Amy saw his eyes narrow. Amy's palms began to sweat, and she glanced around, a growing knot of uneasiness in her stomach. The claw marks on the trees had started to become bloody.

" Hold it," Amy said suddenly, stopping. Dean and Sam turned to her, their expressions questioning. Her eyes darted from side to side, and her brothers spotted worry in them.

" What?" Dean asked.

" I think this is a trap, Dean," she whispered, sounding mortified. Dean's eyes widened." Those claw marks were too distinct, they looked almost deliberate."

Her brothers barely had time to digest this information before a loud growl sounded. The three Winchester's all drew together, their heads darting around, looking for any sign of the creature. Then suddenly, a body dropped onto the ground from the trees.

" OH GOD! ROY!" Haley shouted hysterically. Her brother shouted too, utmost terror in both of their eyes.

" It broke his neck," Dean assessed, bending down to examine Roy's body. He straightened, looking at Haley and Ben." We have to move, now!"

" Let's go!" Sam ordered." Back to camp, it's safe there. Come on!"

Amy turned and ran towards the camp, outstripping the others by a considerable amount. This was probably why, on reflection, that she got attacked first.

Something hit her from the side. She fell to the ground, struggling underneath the weight of the creature attacking her. She dodged one of it's claws, but the other claw came up and smashed her in the head, rendering her unconscious.

" Amy! Amy!"

Amy jerked awake. Her eyes became accustomed to the gloom and she saw that she was in a dark cave, and her arms were tied above her head. She also realized that she was hanging from the ceiling of the cave. Dean's face was in front of her, his relief clear.

" Hold on, I'll cut you down," he said, revealing a large knife. He cut the rope and Amy landed on her feet unsteadily. She felt very lightheaded, and her arms ached like hell.

" Everyone O.K?" Amy asked, putting her hand to her head. She felt the skin under her fingers sting, and her fingers felt sticky. She was bleeding from a head wound _again_.

' First a crazy ghost bitch, now a crazy cannibal beast,' she thought, feeling pissed.

" Yeah, we're all fine," Dean told her. Sam was comforting Haley and her brother, and doing a good job of it to. Well, that was how it seemed, until Haley started screaming.

" Oh Tommy!" she wailed. Amy looked where she was pointing. A man who looked like the guy from Haley's videos was hanging from the cave ceiling. He didn't look like he was breathing.

" Oh god," Amy said to herself. She felt a wave of remorse for the Collins. Then, suddenly, the apparent corpse moved. Tommy stared blearily at Haley, looking barely alive.

" Haley?"

" Tommy!" she shouted, full of joy. She turned to Dean." Cut him down!"

Dean obliged, helping Tommy up as he collapsed to the floor. Tommy backpack was in the corner of the cave, torn mostly to shreds, though there was a few things still intact. Amy picked up one of them, and grinned.

" Flare guns," she said. Sam and Dean looked at her findings, small smiles appearing on their faces.

" Nice find, squirt," Dean said, ruffling her hair.

" Dean, _please_," Amy snapped, shoving his hand away. Sam turned the gun over in his hands.

" This could work," Sam assessed, still examining the gun." If we can get close enough, that is."

" No problem," Dean grinned. Then, before anybody could stop him, he ran out of the cave.

" Come on!" Amy shouted to them, following him. Haley and Ben practically carried Tommy after her. Sam ran past them, trying to get to Amy.

" Amy! Stop, your going to get yourself killed!" he shouted after her, but she either couldn't hear him, or decided to ignore him, which was probably the most likely explanation. Sam realized that Dean had expected him to stay behind and help the others get out safely. He probably wouldn't be surprised when Amy caught up with him, though knowing Dean he would probably be pissed. Amy had never liked being left behind.

" Amy,_ what the fuck?_" Dean snarled at her as she caught up with him.

" You'll get butchered on your own," Amy argued.

" Amy, I'm 26, for-" Dean was cut off by a growl nearby.

" Someone's out for a midnight snack," Dean commented, his flare gun at the ready. Then Amy suddenly had an idea. They need to lead the thing away from the others.

" O.K, it's chow time you freaky bastard!" Amy shouted, running down the tunnel, in the opposite direction of Sam and the three Collins. Dean ran after her.

" What the hell?" he said furiously.

" We need to lead it away from the others," Amy said, then raised her voice again." Yeah, that's right Yogi, bring it on, you fucking ugly son of a bitch! I'm feeling lucky!"

Dean realized what she was doing, and joined in.

" Hey you want some white meat bitch? I'm right here!" he shouted. Amy heard another growl, but it wasn't where she expected it to be, it was down the tunnel. Then, she heard Haley screaming.

" Shit!"

Amy turned and ran back down the tunnel. Dean followed her quickly, flare gun held in front of him.

" GO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!" Sam yelled. Amy heard a flare gun go off, but the beast roared again, obviously unaffected. " HURRY! IT'S GAINING ON US!"

Amy rounded the corner. The Wendigo was standing in front of Sam, Haley, Ben and Tommy, huge and menacing, intent on it's pray. Sam stood in front of them, as if to say 'you'll have to go through me to get them'.

" Hey! Hannibal!" she shouted. The Wendigo heard her and turned to face her and Dean, who had just appeared. He lifted the gun and fired quickly, hitting the beast in the stomach.

The Wendigo howled, and burst into flames. It continued to howl agonizingly before it finally fell.

" And the award for best shot goes too..." Dean said, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes, running towards Sam, jumping over the corpse of the Wendigo.

" Sammy! Are you O.K?" She asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine," Sam smiled. Amy grinned back, turning to Dean.

" Come on Bullseye, lets get out of here," she said. Dean ruffled her hair again, though this time she didn't protest, though he detected a slight scowl on his face.

" Good idea," he replied.

When they finally got out of the forest, the Police were anxious. They immediately began questioning them on what happened. The Winchesters and the Collins both gave the exact same answers. It was a bear, a large bear, that destroyed the campsite and killed the guide in a fit of rage.

Amy leaned on the impala, her eyes closed. Dean and Sam were either side of her. All three of them were enjoying being away from mortal peril, for a few minutes anyway. Eventually, Dean broke the silence.

" You know what?" he said. Amy opened her eyes and looked at him, an amused expression on her face.

" Go on," she said.

" I fucking hate camping," Dean said, sounding adamant on the subject. Amy and Sam laughed at his serious expression.

" Yeah, you got that right," Sam said. Amy grinned and both of her brothers and stood up straight, turning around to look at both of her brothers.

" What now?" she asked.

" Well," Dean said, his hands behind his head." We're gonna find Dad, aren't we?"

" Yeah, we sure are," Sam said, laughing." But I'm driving, O.K."

" Yeah, whatever," Dean grumbled, throwing the keys to him. He was about to catch them when Amy jumped in between them both and snatched the keys out of the air.

" No, _I'm_ driving boys," Amy grinned smugly, jumping in the drivers seat. Dean lunged for the keys, shouting his disagreement.

" No _way_ am I letting _you_ drive my baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

" What the _hell_ are we even doing!" Amy burst out suddenly. Dean jumped slightly, his hands slipping momentarily on the steering wheel. He glared at his sister in the rear view mirror, who was looking frustrated.

" What is your problem_ now_?" He demanded. Sam sighed, ignoring them both. For the past week or so they had been driving around randomly, with nothing to do or concentrate on. The frustration of not having anything to do, on top of the fact that they still had no idea where their father was, was causing the youngest and oldest Winchester siblings to argue constantly with each other.

" Dean, come on!" Amy said in exasperation." We've been driving around for a week and we've found fuck all to do!"

" You don't think I don't know this?" Dean asked, his tone angry. He spotted a diner by the side of the road and pulled over so that he could continue the argument properly." I've been picking up newspapers from every place possible, for gods sake!"

" Yeah, but you haven't read them, have you?" Amy challenged him." You just glance at them and then drive off. Don't deny it, I've seen you do it!"

" That's not true!"

" Is too!"

" Is not!"

" We're all trying to find a job," Sam interrupted, as he always did when Amy and Dean's arguments reached 3 year old level, as he liked to think of it." But it'll be much easier if you two stop biting each others heads off!"

Dean and Amy glared at each other before they both stormed out of the impala, heading for the diner. Sam groaned, before he went after them. When he entered the diner he saw that Amy and Dean were sitting with their backs to each other, Dean reading a newspaper, Amy drawing random patterns on the table. He sat down opposite them.

" So..." Sam said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

" _What?_" Amy and Dean both snapped, at the same time. Sam held up his hands in surrender. He found it was best to keep quiet at times like this. The waitress came over, which caused Dean to look up from his paper and grin. The waitress smiled back.

" Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, obviously flirting. Amy rolled her eyes. The constant flow of flirtatious waitresses pissed her off at the best of times.

" Don't bother, he has herpes," she snapped at her.

" Oh, umm-" the waitress went red and, obviously at loss as to what to say, walked away as fast as possible. Dean rounded on his sister, his expression extremely unamused.

" Oh, that was mature," he snapped angrily.

" I never said it was meant to be."

" Hahaha, your just so fucking funny, aren't you?" Dean growled, stomping heavily on her foot under the table. Amy gave a sharp gasp of pain, letting out a stream of swear words under her breath that she knew her brother's would kill her for even thinking. Sam frowned at this exchange, wondering how much longer he would have to endure the ongoing battle between oldest and youngest.

" Found anything?" he asked Dean, breaking the seething silence once again. To his surprise, Dean nodded and pointed to a section in the paper he was reading.

" Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin," Dean said. Amy looked round, her anger forgotten for a moment." Sophie Carlton, aged 18, walks into the lake and doesn't walk out again."

" Maybe she just couldn't swim?" Amy suggested, frowning." Drownings happen all the time, Dean."

" Let me finish," Dean said." Sophie's the third Manitoc drowning this year, and check this out-the authorities dredged the lake, and there was nothing, not even the slightest sign anything had happened."

Amy snatched the paper from him, ignoring the glare she got as she did this. She scanned the article, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Then, her eyes widened.

" What the fu-" she caught herself as Sam cleared his throat." Fu-udge. Yep, that's what I meant."

" Sure, squirt," Sam said, rolling his eyes." What's wrong?"

" Don't call me squirt," Amy snapped, before frowning and placing the paper in front of her, so that her brothers could read it.

" They had a _funeral_," she said. Dean frowned as well, then shrugged.

" And?"

" And? It's frickin' wierd, that's what!" Amy exclaimed. Dean shrugged again, shaking his head.

" Not really," he said." They probably wanted closure or something like that."

" _Closure_?" Sam snorted. Both of his siblings turned to stare at him, almost identical expressions of confusion. Sam almost laughed.

" What's got _your_ panties in a twist, huh?" Amy asked. Sam folded his arms, scowling at Dean, pointedly. Dean rolled his eyes.

" What have I done _now_?"

" People don't just go missing, Dean," Sam said." People just stop looking for them."

" Oh, Sam..." Amy groaned, burying her head in her arms, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

" What exactly are you trying to say, _Sammy_?" Dean demanded." Come on, spit it out!"

" The trail for Dad is getting colder every day!" Sam said loudly, almost shouting. Amy heard Dean's chair scrape beside her, indicating that he had stood up. Amy groaned again, knowing that this was probably going to get ugly.

" Exactly, Sam, so what do you suggest we do in the time being?" Dean asked, his tone royally pissed off." Play hairdresser's with Amy?"

" Hey!" Amy's head shot up off the table. She pointed at Dean angrily." There is no way I am letting _you_ anywhere near my hair!"

" What? No! Oh for-" Dean sighed." Amy, I was being sarcastic."

" Yeah, I know, but I still would never-"

" Amy!"

" Fine, fine!"

Amy buried her head in her arms again. Dean and Sam rolled their eyes at her, before continuing their argument.

" Answer the question, Sammy, I'm interested in hearing your answer," Dean said. Sam stood up as well, making Amy groan again.

" Oh, I don't know," Sam said, mock thoughtful." Something? Anything?"

" That's it!" Dean shouted. The waitress from earlier looked over to their table in alarm. Dean saw this and grudgingly lowered his voice." I am sick of your attitude, Sam! It's like you don't think that I want to find Dad as much as you do!"

" No, Dean, I didn't-"

" Me," Dean pointed to himself." And Amy have been with him every single day for the past few years, and-"

" Hey! You leave me out of this!" Amy said angrily. Dean and Sam scowled at her for interrupting again.

" If you don't want to be involved go somewhere else," Dean said. Amy glared at him, then at Sam, pointedly.

" Amy, for once I agree with Dean," Sam said, slightly apologetic.

" Fine, you know what, fine!" Amy shouted, pulling her chair away from the table, startling the poor waitress again." But, I would just like to say that I want to find Dad too, you know! You both always seem to conveniently forget that fact! Dean, you need to stop this stupid 'Oh, Amy is my sister, suddenly she can't possibly handle this kind of thing, _that she's been handling for the past two years_, now that Sam is back', attitude, because it's getting really old, really fast-"

" Amy, I know that you-" Dean began, but he was cut off by the furious look on her face.

" And _you_!" Amy pointed at Sam, who recoiled slightly from her anger." Dean's right! We've been with Dad for the past two years, and you've been-been-"

" Attending pep rallies?" Dean suggested.

" Yes! Thank you!" Amy turned back to Sam again." You've just not been here, so don't get started on the whole 'we're being unreasonable' thing, because it's really pissing me off!"

" O.K!" Sam said quickly, before she could start yelling again." I'm sorry!"

Amy nodded in approval, then turned and stormed out of the diner. Sam and Dean sat in silence for a few minutes. They could argue for hours and still not resolve their argument, but a few angry words from their sister could silence them within seconds.

' _Dad would be proud,_' Dean thought, and grinned suddenly.

" You do realize what just happened, right?" He asked Sam. Sam frowned and shrugged.

" What?"

" Dude, we totally got told off by our little sister!" Dean laughed. Sam stared at him for a minute, before he began to laugh too.

" Look, Dean, I'm sorry about, you know-" Sam started but Dean groaned.

" Oh my god, seriously, _no more damn chick flick moments_!" He said. Sam rolled his eyes, taking this as apology accepted.

" But it's fine," Dean said after a while." Now, we're gonna leave this diner, get back on the road and kill as many bad things as we can, O.K?"

" Just like old times," Sam said, sighing slightly. Dean nodded, and headed out of the diner.

Amy was waiting for them, noting with relief that they seemed to not be arguing. Dean was out first, and quickly grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her round the other side of the car.

" What the-DEAN!" Amy shouted. Dean rolled his eyes.

" Calm down, Amy," he told her. She scowled, and folded her arms.

" What do you want?"

Dean sighed, and pulled her into a hug. Amy yelped in surprise, before hugging him back. Though she would never admit it, it was nice, though mostly because it was a rarity.

" O.K..." Amy said when he had let her go." Who are you, and what the hell have you done with Dean Winchester?"

Dean rolled his eyes again." I just wanted to apologize. I've been a real jerk lately, and I'm sorry."

Amy nodded, trying to hide her surprise. Dean Winchester, apologizing?

" O.K, thanks," Amy said, after a while. Then, she grinned." Does this mean I-"

" _No_, Amy, this does not mean that you can drive my car."

" _Damn._"

" Are we ready to go?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, getting into the impala.

" Yep, it should take about two hours to get to Lake Manitoc," Dean said." You ready?"

" Yeah," Sam said, grinning.

" FUCK YEAH!"

" Amy, language!"

" Fuck you..."

" I heard that!"

Sam grinned. Everything seemed to be back to normal for the time being.

The three Winchester's drove two hours solid, arriving in Manitoc at about the time that Dean had predicted. They sat in the car, staring out at the town. It seemed like a normal town, but they always did. It wouldn't do to let their guard down even for a few minutes.

" What are we gonna do?" Amy asked, undoing her seatbelt and leaning forward so that the top half of her body was between her brothers.

" Visit her family," Sam said immediately. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

" Well, you've got this all figured out then," he said. Amy laughed at him.

" Aww, is Dean jealous of einstein?" Amy asked him, smirking. Dean and Sam both scowled at her, before bursting into a tirade of objections.

" I am not jealous!"

" Don't call me einstein!"

Amy laughed at them, and looked at Sam.

" Well?" she asked.

" I've got the address, Dean," he looked at the eldest Winchester. Dean thought for a minute, before starting the engine.

" What's the address, Sammy?" he questioned. Sam told him the address quickly, obviously eager to be able to do some actual hunting as opposed to sitting around in a car with only Amy and Dean for company. He loved them, but they got on his nerves.

Dean pulled up outside the house, and Amy quickly leaned forward again.

" So, what are we going to be?" Amy asked.

" U.S Wildlife Service," Sam said immediately. Dean nodded in agreement, getting out of the car. Amy followed, drawing level with him swiftly. Dean looked at his siblings, making sure they were ready, before he knocked on the door. A man answered quite quickly.

" You Will Carlton?" Dean asked. Will nodded.

" Yeah, that's me," he answered.

" I'm Agent Ford," Dean said." This is my colleague Agent Hamlin, and our intern, Miss Green."

" Where are you from?" Will asked.

" U.S Wildlife Service, sir," Amy told him. Will looked all of them up and down.

" What do you want?" he asked eventually.

" We need you to tell us what happened to Sophie," Dean said seriously. Will frowned, looking pained, before he sighed and nodded.

" You'll need to see the lake," he said." Come on, it's out the back."

The Winchester's exchanged glances, before following him, to a vast lake. Amy studied it, frowning. It looked so calm. But, then again, Amy knew that looks could be deceiving.

" What happened here?" Sam pressed.

" She was about a hundred yards out, give or take," Will said." And then, she just got dragged down."

" What, just like that?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised. Will nodded.

" Yep."

" Are you sure she didn't-well-drown?" Amy asked him. Will looked at her, shaking his head adamantly.

" No way," he said firmly." Sophie was a varsity swimmer. She near enough grew up in this lake. And she was always safe in it. Nothing had ever happened before...well, she was always safe."

" Always?" Amy asked.

" _Always,_" Will repeated, his tone deadly serious. Amy didn't blame him for this. She sympathized more than she would ever admit. She looked at Sam, and saw that he was deep in thought, frowning at the lake.

" There were no signs of distress?" he asked, looking away from the lake and back at Will. Will frowned at him.

" Like?" he questioned.

" Like splashing?" Sam elaborated." Maybe even shouting? Some sign...?"

" None," Will looked very distressed again." That's what is so-just _wrong_ about this, apart from the fact that Sophie's...gone."

Sam looked thoughtful again. It annoyed Amy when he did this. She sometimes wished that she could read his mind and know what the hell he was thinking about. It was easier with Dean because, well, she was more like him than Sam. She hated to admit it, but she was.

" What about shadows? Any shadows in the water? Did you see anything break the surface?" Sam questioned.

" No, nothing like that," Will shook his head.

" She was probably too far out," Amy reasoned, looking at Will for confirmation of this. He nodded in reply.

" O.K," Dean said, processing this information." What about tracks? You see any strange tracks leading from the water?"

" No, nothing like that at all," Will told him. He looked suspicious about these questions, and then suddenly looked worried." Do you think something is out there, in the lake?"

" We're not sure at this moment in time," Sam said.

" We'll tell you when we've found something," Dean promised, looking around. Amy looked with him, spotting a man sitting on the dock, staring out into the lake.

" Can we talk to your father?" she asked suddenly. Will was obviously caught off guard because he took a while to answer.

" Look, if you don't mind Miss, he didn't see anything, and I'd prefer it if he's left alone," Will said sadly." He's been through a lot, since Sophie...disappeared. It hit him really hard. I don't want..."

" You don't want to upset him unnecessarily," Amy said, nodding." It's fine."

She saw Sam open his mouth, and shot him a warning glare when Will turned his back on her. Sam shut his mouth quickly.

" Thank you for your time," Dean said, walking away from the lake. Amy glanced at the lake once more, before she followed him, waiting until they were out of earshot before starting to talk.

" Well, shit," she said, as an evaluation of the situation. Dean was too busy thinking to warn her about her language. They reached the impala, but didn't get back inside it. They stood in silence, each thinking about what the hell they were dealing with.

" I have no idea," Dean said after a while.

" Same here," Amy groaned, frustrated." Sammy? Surely you got some idea?"

Sam frowned, before shaking his head. He looked at his brother and sister, who were both staring at him, expressions of mild disbelief on their faces.

" What?" he asked, confused.

" Well, colour me stunned," Dean said, his tone one of mock horror." Sammy Winchester doesn't have a clue."

Sam scowled at him.

" Shut up, jerk," he snapped. Dean smirked at him, opening the impala door.

" Sure...bitch," he replied. Amy snorted at this. He looked at her in the rear view mirror, frowning." What?"

" You, Dean Winchester, shut up? Yeah, when hell freezes over," Amy said sceptically. Dean glared at her.

" You can't talk_, Amelia_," Dean retorted, using the name that he knew his sister hated. He started the car, but not before he heard Amy screaming at him.

" MY NAME IS AMY! MY NAME HAS NEVER BEEN AMELIA! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

" Fine, _squirt_," Dean grinned smugly, knowing that he had won. Even Sam couldn't contain his laughter. Amy slumped back in her seat, glaring daggers at both of them.

" I hate you," she muttered." Both of you."

" Hey!" Sam protested, holding up his hands." What did I do?"

" You laughed!" Amy said in an accusatory tone.

" You did Sammy," Dean said solemnly." _Shame_ on you."

" Yeah, shame on me," Sam said, fighting the urge to laugh again.

" You-you-" Amy tried to think of a worse enough insult to describe both of them." You-smell funny."

She failed miserably.

The three Winchesters sat in silence for a minute, before they all burst out laughing.

' _This is the old Amy and Dean_,' Sam thought, grinning to himself.

" Anyway," Sam said, after they had all calmed down." I've thought about it, and I think we should talk to the police about Sophie's disappearance. Try and get a report."

" And once again, Einstein pulls through," Amy said, clapping. Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean cut him off.

" Sammy, with all due respect, you _are _Einstein, whether you like it or not," Dean told him." Just try and think of it as a compliment, O.K?"

" Whatever," Sam said, rolling his eyes." The police station's here, by the way, look."

Amy spotted the station when Sam pointed to it. It was fairly small looking, not the biggest she had seen before by a long shot. They got out of the impala and entered the police station.

" Hi," Dean said to an officer. The officer turned to look at him." We're here with the Wildlife Service, and we would like to ask a few questions about Sophie Carlton, if that's O.K with you?"

" Yeah, sure, just come this way," the officer said. The three Winchester's followed him to his office, where they sat down opposite him.

" Now, I'm just a little confused Agent..."

" Ford," Dean told him.

" Right, and your partners?" the officer turned to Sam and Amy.

" Agent Hamlin, sir," Sam said, and gestured to Amy." And this is Miss Green, our intern."

" O.K," the officer nodded, before continuing." Look, Agent Ford, Agent Hamlin, Miss Green, I'm sorry, but I don't see why the U.S Wildlife Service should be bothered about an accidental drowning."

" Are you certain that it was accidental?" Amy asked him. The officer frowned at her.

" Meaning what?" he asked her curiously.

" Well, Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Amy told him. The officer frowned again, obviously confused.

" Look, we dredged that lake, alright?" the officer said, sighing.

" And there was nothing there?" Dean asked politely. Amy glanced at him, confused. They already knew that they hadn't found anything from the newspaper, so why was he asking? Then it hit her. They might tell members of the U.S Wildlife Service things that they wouldn't necessarily tell the press.

" There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake, I promise you," the officer said. Amy studied his expression, and couldn't detect any indication that he might be lying." Certainly nothing big enough to drag a human being to the bottom unless, of course it was the Loch Ness Monster."

The officer laughed at his own joke. The Winchester siblings exchanged uncomfortable glances.

" Oh, yeah," Dean laughed shiftily.

" Right," Sam said uneasily.

" _Loch Ness Monster_," Amy shook her head." No way."

" Yeah..." the officer frowned at them all, probably thinking that they were all slightly insane." Look, Will Carlton was traumatized, and when people are in that kind of mindset, their minds play tricks. And, as I said, we even ran a sonar sweep of that lake, and there was absolutely nothing there."

" Yeah, but you've got to admit, it's suspicious," Sam pressed him." I mean Sophie's the third body this year, isn't she?"

" I know," the officer said darkly." These are people from my town. I cared about them."

He sighed and took on a relieved tone.

" But it won't be a problem for long," he said. Amy frowned at him.

" What do you mean?" she asked. The officer raised an eyebrow at her.

" The dam, of course," he replied, suddenly suspicious." Shouldn't you guys know that?"

Dean glanced sideways at Amy.

" Err..." she said." Yeah, of course, the dam."

" It's...err...sprung a leak," Dean said quickly. The officer nodded, apparently satisfied. Amy gave an inward sigh of relief.

" Yeah, it's falling apart," he sighed." But the feds won't give us a grant to repair it, so they've decided to open the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake left. There won't be much of a town left either, come to think of it. But of course, you already know this."

" Yeah, of course we do," Sam said quickly, nodding. Amy nodded as well, shooting Dean a look when he didn't.

" Right," Dean confirmed after Sam had stepped on his foot. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Amy looked up as she heard the door open slightly. A woman stood in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed, staring at the three Winchesters, who were all staring at her.

" Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly." I'll come back later."

" No, it's fine," the officer assured her." Agent Ford, Agent Hamlin, Miss Green, my daughter."

" It's a pleasure to meet you..." Dean trailed off as he shook her hand. Amy and Sam were slower to stand up. Amy could see instantly that Dean had on his 'I like this woman' face. She mentally groaned.

" Oh, Andrea!" she said, smiling." Andrea Bar."

" Agent Ford," Dean smiled. Amy and Sam exchanged despairing looks. They both stepped forward to shake her hand.

" Agent Hamlin," Sam told her, his tone very formal.

" Miss Green," Amy said, just as formal.

" Andrea, they're from the U.S Wildlife Service," the officer told her." They're here about the lake."

" Oh," Andrea said, nodding. Amy had already lost interest in her, and was instead looking at the young boy that had just walked into the room. He was very pale, and looked a little ill. Dean also noticed him, and put on his best friendly face. It made him look a little scary, in Amy's opinion.

" Oh, hey there buddy," he said to the kid. The kid just blinked at him and walked away. Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she turned to the officer curiously.

" If you don't mind me asking, what's his name?" she asked, indicating the kid.

" Oh, Lucas," the officer told her. Sam glanced back at the kid, who was just outside of the office, staring at nothing in particular.

" Is he O.K?" Sam asked, sounding concerned. The officer shifted slightly in his chair.

" My Grandson has been through quite a lot," he said eventually." But, then again, we all have."

" O.K," Sam nodded, holding out his hand. The officer took it." Thank you very much for your time."

" Sure," the officer said." If there's anything else I can do for you, please just say."

" Will do," Dean said, nodding. He stood in though for a minute." Actually, there is something you could do, if it's O.K?"

The officer looked at him curiously," Yes?"

" Could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asked. If she was totally honest with herself, Amy hadn't thought about accommodation at all. She had been too caught up in the job.

" Yeah, sure," the officer said." There's one two blocks south."

" It's called Lakefront Motel," Andrea clarified, smiling at Dean. He grinned back at her. Amy wanted very badly to step on his foot. Sam looked at her, a worried look on his face. They both knew that it was only a matter of time before Dean began properly hitting on the woman in front of her father.

" Two blocks away, huh?" Dean said." Do you mind showing us?"

" You need me too walk you two blocks?" Andrea asked, eyebrow raised, obviously not buying it. Dean wasn't discouraged, however.

" If it's not to much trouble," he said.

' _ I could kill him!_ Amy thought angrily, whilst keeping a fake smile on her face, wishing and wishing that she would refuse. Maybe kick him in the balls, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

" No, I'm actually heading that way anyway," Andrea smiled.

" Great!" Dean said enthusiastically, leaving the office. Andrea stayed behind to talk to her father for a bit. When they were out of earshot, Sam and Amy rounded on their older brother. Dean noticed them both scowling at him.

" What?" he asked, quite bravely under the circumstances. Amy sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" Dean, you're my brother, and I love you and all," she said." But you are a horny asshole."

And with that she turned and left. Dean stared after her, confused.

" What's with her?" He asked Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

" Maybe she disapproves of you flirting with a woman in the middle of a job?" Sam's tone was dripping with his own disapproval.

" What, so I'm not allowed to have any fun?" Dean demanded. Sam just gave him a look before following Amy. Dean groaned in annoyance.

' _Stupid siblings,_' he thought.

Amy and Sam hung around outside the station, waiting for Dean to come out with his latest crush, as Amy thought of Andrea as. She didn't have anything against Andrea, she seemed perfectly nice, but it was just Dean and his overactive hormones.

" I bet you twenty dollars he says 'Kids are the best'," Amy said. Sam just rolled his eyes.

" No, Amy," he replied.

" Ten dollars?" Amy pressed. Sam looked at her for a second, before sighing.

" Fine," he said." If it will shut you up."

" Oh, if only that were possible, Sammy," Amy said, shaking her head. Sam rolled his eyes at her again, and pointed inside the station.

" They're coming out, let's get going," he muttered to her. Dean and Andrea joined them a few seconds later, and they all walked in slightly awkward silence.

" So..." Dean began." Cute kid."

Amy inwardly groaned and sped up.

" Yeah, thanks," Andrea said. Sam joined Amy a few seconds after this, grimacing at her.

" So, kids are the best, huh?" Dean said. Amy grinned widely and looked at Sam.

" Pay up," she said quietly, holding out her hand. Sam scowled at her, and shook his head.

" Later," he told her. Amy frowned in annoyance.

" It's here," Andrea said, stopping." Like I said. You must be hard with your sense of direction, Agent."

" Well, what can I say?" Dean said, shrugging. Andrea then smiled, a little smugly.

" Never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line," Andrea said, winking." Well, see you."

She walked away. Dean just stood there, gawping. Amy fought hard not to laugh. She looked at Sam, who was smirking slightly.

" So," Sam said as Dean turned to face them." You just _love _kids, do you?"

" Shut up," Dean growled, stomping off towards the Lakefront. Amy caught up with him, a huge smirk on her face.

" You know, Dean, I believe you," she said." I mean, after all, you do know millions of kids, don't you? Oh, no, wait, you don't. You hate kids. How could I forget?"

" I do not hate kids!" Dean argued.

" Dean, you are fooling no-one but yourself."

" I don't hate kids!"

" You just keep telling yourself that, Doctor Love."

They continued to bicker all the way up to their room. Sam just ignored them, setting up his laptop and doing some more research.

" Dean, just face it, you hate kids," Amy said, in conclusion to their arguement. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but she just shook her head at him and walked over to Sam, smiling in triumph.

" Whatcha doing Sammy?" Amy asked him.

" Doing some research," he replied, moving the laptop so Amy could see it better. Dean came over, still scowling at Amy for winning the argument

" Found anything?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, indicating the text on the screen.

" So, there's been three drownings this year, right?" Sam said. His siblings nodded." Well, there's been six others, spread out over the last thirty five years."

" Let me guess, all were mysteriously nowhere to be found," Dean stated. Sam nodded in confirmation.

" Jesus, three in one year," Amy said, coming to a realization." Guys, it's picking up it's pace."

" What?" Dean asked. His expression was stumped." So, we've got some crazy Loch Ness monster on the binge?"

" Yeah," Sam said uncertainly. Amy looked at him, detecting this.

" What're you thinking about, Sammy?" she questioned. Sam leaned back in his chair, frowning.

" Sam?" Dean asked.

" This whole lake monster deal is just-" Sam paused, thinking of the right words." Bugging me."

" Bugging you?" Dean was obviously confused.

" Dean, think about it," Sam said. Amy could tell that he was in full Einstein mode now, and fought the urge to grin at him." You've been joking about the Loch Ness Monster, but Hundreds of people have claimed to have seen it."

" Yeah, you're point Sam?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes and looked imploringly at Amy. Amy suddenly cottoned on to what he was trying to say.

" Dean, there haven't been any eyewitness accounts of this one!" Amy said loudly. Dean was now looking hopelessly lost.

" What, so it's not as big as Nessy?" he asked. Amy groaned impatiently and smacked him over the head.

" Hey!" he protested. Then, he looked at Sam and nodded." Oh, I get it now. Nobody knows what's down there because nobody survives to talk about it."

" Yeah, which makes it a whole lot more dangerous," Sam sighed, scrolling the page down. Dean studied the screen, and suddenly pointed to a name.

" There, that name," Dean frowned." Where have I heard that name before...?"

" Christopher Bar," Amy read." The victim in May."

She read on and her stomach turned.

" Andrea's husband," she said, and pointed to the screen." Lucas saw his Dad drown."

" What!" Sam exclaimed, reading the paragraph." According to this his Dad took him swimming, and when he got dragged down, Lucas was standing on a floating wooden platform."

He looked at Amy and Dean," Looks like we have an eyewitness after all."

Amy felt an overwhelming flood of sympathy towards Lucas and Andrea.

" That poor kid," she said, staring at the laptop screen." No wonder he looked so ill."

" Seeing a parent die isn't just something you get over," Dean said darkly. Amy looked down at the floor, feeling her eyes prick. The feeling passed instantly. When she looked up, Sam and Dean had on determined looks.

" Let's get this son of a bitch," Dean said, heading out the door. Sam stood as well, looking closely at Amy's expression.

" You alright?" he asked, concerned. Amy nodded, forcing a smile. Sam sighed and drew her into a hug. She didn't resist him.

" You don't need to be like Dad all the time, Amy," he said." You're sixteen."

" I do, Sammy," Amy said, pulling away.

" Amy..."

" Don't, Sam," Amy said, holding up a hand." Please?"

Sam sighed and nodded. Dean reappeared in the doorway.

" Are we getting this son of a bitch or what?" He snapped." Hurry up."

Amy sighed and darted out the door, Sam following her. They got in the impala.

" So, where are we going?" Amy asked.

" I overheard Andrea saying that she was taking the kid to the park," Dean replied." We're gonna try and talk to him, O.K?"

" Yeah," Sam said, glancing in the mirror at Amy. Dean saw his concerned look, but told himself to ask him about it later. They arrived at the park, and Sam spotted Andrea watching her kid. He signaled the other two to walk over to her.

" Can we join you?" Sam asked her politely. She smiled and nodded.

" Sure, I'm just here with Lucas," she said. Dean grinned at her.

" Oh, cool," he said. Amy gave him a warning look, and he sighed." Do you mind if we have a quick word with him?"

Andrea thought for a while, before shaking her head.

" I guess so," she said. Dean thanked her and began walking over to Lucas. Amy quickly followed him, ignoring Sam's attempts to get her to stay with him an Andrea. Dean gave her a look when she drew level with him, but said nothing.

" Hey, Lucas," Dean said." You mind if I join you?"

Lucas said nothing. Amy sighed, and sat down on his other side.

" You alright, kid?" she asked. Lucas just glanced at her, before turning his attention back to his drawing. Amy looked at Dean over his head, shrugging. Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Lucas.

" Hey, soldiers!" Dean said, picking one up." You know, I used to love these when I was your age."

He made some shooting noises that made Amy roll her eyes.

" Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Dean shrugged, and picked up one of Lucas's crayons instead.

" Crayons more your thing, huh?" he asked." That's cool, chicks dig artists."

" He's _seven_," Amy hissed." You don't say things like that too a seven year old!"

" You try then!" Dean hissed back. Amy went silent. She didn't really get on well with little kids. She didn't know what the hell to do with them.

" Hey, these drawings are pretty cool," she noticed, picking one up." You really like drawing, huh?"

Lucas said nothing. Amy sighed and shifted her position on the ground.

" I used to like drawing, you know," she continued." Was never any good at it, mind. Stick figures were about my limit. My brothers weren't much better, though, so it was O.K."

Amy could see that she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked over at Dean again, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Help!" She mouthed. Dean rolled his eyes.

" Lucas, you don't _want _to talk, do you?" Dean asked. Lucas still said nothing, but Amy knew that it was true.

" That's O.K, you know, you don't have to talk," Amy said." You can just..."

She tried to think of the right words. Then, she had an idea.

" Drawing's good for you, isn't Lucas?" She said." It's kinda comforting. Well, if you won't tell anybody what happened to your...Dad, you could draw it, right?"

Dean caught her eye and nodded, grinning at her.

" Look, Lucas," Dean said, helping Amy out." I know it's hard to lose a parent. Even worse to watch it happen. But you're not alone, Lucas. We can help you. All of us, even him, over there," Dean pointed to Sam." So, I know you don't want to talk, but if you want us to help, you could draw us a picture, of what happened. Is that O.K?"

The kid just drew. Amy looked at him, and stood up.

" Come on, he wants to be alone," she said. Dean nodded, also getting up.

" See you Lucas," Amy said, waving.

" Bye, kid," Dean said. They both walked to where Sam was talking to Andrea.

" Was he O.K?" Andrea asked as soon as she saw them." You know, he hasn't said a word since the-accident."

" Yeah," Dean said. He sounded very serious and sincere." We heard about that. We're very sorry for your loss."

" Thanks," Andrea said. Sam looked at Lucas.

" What are the doctors saying?" he asked.

" They say it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," Andrea replied.

" I'm sorry, it must be hard," Sam said sympathetically.

" Yeah, we moved in with my Dad, he's been a great help," Andrea said sadly." It's just, when I look at him, I just try and imagine how it must have been like..."

" Don't worry, kids are stronger than they seem," Dean said.

" Absolutely," Amy agreed. Andrea sighed, uncertain.

" He just used to be full of life, you know," she said." But now, he just sits there, with those soldiers, drawing those pictures."

She stared at her child, fixing a warm smile on her face when he suddenly walked over.

" Hey, sweetie, what you got there?" She asked. Lucas glanced at her, before he walked over to Dean. He held out a picture to him.

" Thanks Lucas," Dean said, smiling. He slipped the picture into his pocket before Amy could see what it was, and turned to Sam.

" We should get going," he said. Sam nodded, and thanked Andrea for her time. Amy looked at Lucas one last time before they left, drawing again. She sighed, and followed her brothers back to the car.

" I'm going to head out, alright?" Sam said." Do some research."

" Yeah, sure," Dean said. Sam looked at Amy.

" Want to come with me?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head.

" I'll sit this one out, Sam," she said, sitting down on her bed. He nodded and headed out the door. Dean stared at Amy for a minute, before sitting down next to her.

" Hey, squirt," he said. Amy frowned at him.

" What do you want?" She asked suspiciously. Dean shrugged, stretching.

" Just making conversation," he said innocently. Amy nodded, staring at her lap.

" Now you mention it, I do wanna know what was going on before we left for the park," Dean said. Amy looked at him, shrugging.

" Hugging?" She asked, confused.

" Amy, what were you talking about?"

" Nothing, just hugging!" Amy said quickly." Honestly!"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

" Yeah, right," he said, but didn't ask any more questions.

After about an hour, Sam came barging into the room.

" Well, we can rule out Nessie," he said immediately." I just drove past the Carltons; Will Carlton is dead."

" What!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up from her bed. Dean looked livid.

" How?" He asked.

" He drowned," Sam said." In the _sink._

There was silence as Amy and Dean digested this information.

" Fuck...me," Amy said.

" Amy, language," Dean said off handedly, pacing." It can't be a creature. You were right, Sam, we're dealing with something else."

" I've never heard of any spirit that drowns people in sinks, but maybe that's just me," Amy said, frustrated. She hated being in the dark. Sam also began pacing.

" What do you think?" He asked." Water wraith? Demon?"

" Something that controls water," Dean said. Amy frowned.

" I have no idea," she admitted. Sam suddenly stopped.

" The lake," he said." All the attacks were from the same water source."

" Which explains why it's on the binge!" Amy said, finally understanding." That lake is gonna be drained in a few months."

" So, whatever this thing is, it's running out of time to do what it needs to do," Dean said, nodding. The Winchester's all smiled. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Then, suddenly, Sam looked horrified.

" If it can get through the pipes, this is going to happen again," he said." There are going to be more deaths."

" Then we need to stop it before it kills again," Amy said." But there's just one problem, have no idea who-"

" No, there isn't a problem," Sam cut in. Amy scowled at him, but let it go. They were on a roll." It's after Bill Carlton."

" Well, yeah, it took his kids," Dean said." But, if it's after Carlton, why did it go after Andrea's husband?"

" Yeah, well, it turns out that Lucas's Dad was Bill Carlton's godson," Sam told him. Amy stood up and threw the door open.

" We're going to pay Mr Carlton a visit," she said firmly. Dean grinned at Sam.

" She's learning," he said proudly. They made their way as fast as they could to the impala. Dean was off before Amy had secured her seatbelt. The Winchester's got to the lake in no time. When they reached the lake, the man was in the same place as last time, sitting on the dock.

" I know he's sad, but he's also a little disturbing," Amy whispered. Dean nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied. Sam had gone on ahead, and was getting started when Amy and Dean reached the end of the dock.

" Mr Carlton, we would like to ask-" Sam had started, but Mr Carlton cut him off.

" I don't care who you are, I don't care what you want, leave me alone," he said. Amy raised an eyebrow at this.

" Mr Carlton, your son said he saw something in this lake," she said." Have you? Have you ever seen anything in the water, that you couldn't tell anyone about, hmm?"

" Mr Carlton, we think there may be a connection to you and your family," Dean said. Mr Carlton looked at them, tears in his eyes.

" My children are dead," he said, sobbing." It's worse than death. You have no-just go. Please."

" Thanky-" Sam began, but Amy pulled him away.

" Don't, Sam," she said, her face paler than usual." Lets just go."

" What do you think, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean looked at the poor man sitting on the dock and sighed.

" The poor guy's been through hell, Sam," he said. Amy nodded in agreement. They all walked to the impala in silence. Amy paused and looked back at Bill Carlton, a strange look on her face.

" Amy?" Dean asked, noticing. She blinked and turned around again.

" We have to find Dad," she said, her jaw tight and determined. Dean sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

" We will, squirt," he said. Amy nodded, and they began walking again. Dean put his hand in his pocket, then jumped. He pulled out a piece of paper.

" Lucas's drawing, how could I have forgotten?" Dean asked himself, unfolding it. Amy stared at it.

" Sam has to see this," she said. Dean nodded, and they both ran to catch up with him. Dean thrust the picture under Sam's nose.

" Looks like Bill Carlton isn't the only one who knows something," Dean said, indicating the drawing, which was of the Carlton's house.

" We have to talk to him again," Sam said immediately. The three Winchester's jumped into the car and drove to Andrea's father's house, which Sam found the address of. Dean knocked on the door, and Andrea answered.

" Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked.

" Could we see Lucas again, please?" Dean asked. Andrea deliberated for a minute.

" I don't think it's a good idea," she said eventually.

" Just for a few minutes?" Dean tried again. Andrea sighed.

" He won't say anything," she said despairingly.

" Look, we think there may be more deaths coming," Amy explained." And...we think there's something out there."

" What?" Andrea asked." Something out there? My husband, Bill Carlton's kids, they drowned. And that's_ it_."

" If that's what you really believe, we'll go," Dean said." But please, if you think there's even a slight chance something could be going on, let us see Lucas."

Andrea bit her lip, then nodded.

" A few minutes," she said.

" Thank you," Sam said. Dean walked over to Lucas, who was sitting on the floor, surrounded by toys. Amy followed him, feeling nervous, not knowing what to say.

" Hey Lucas," Dean said, smiling." I just dropped by to thank you for your picture."

Lucas just drew. Amy looked at his picture. It was of a person in water. She sighed, taking a deep breath.

" Lucas?" She asked." How did you draw Dean's picture? How did you know? Do you want to tell us?"

Lucas said nothing.

" Lucas, we need your help," Dean said." I know you're scared. You have a reason to be. You saw something that no kid should ever have to see. I had to see it to, you know. I saw my Mother die, me and my brother Sam. Amy, my sister, was to young to remember it, but she knows what happened. I was really scared too, and I didn't want to talk. But, I realized after a while, my Mum wouldn't have wanted me to stop talking. She would have wanted me to be brave, so I was. And I think your Dad would want you to be brave to."

" So, can you help us?" Amy asked." Lucas?"

Lucas looked at her, and thrust a picture into her hand.

" Thanks kid," Dean said. They both stood up, and walked over to Sam and Andrea.

" Thank you," Amy said to Andrea. Andrea nodded, the ghost of a smile on her face. The Winchester's left the house, and got back into the impala.

" Let's see it," Dean said, holding out his hand. Amy handed him Lucas's picture, and leaned forward to get a better look. Dean unfolded it, and stared at it. It was of a white church, and a yellow house. There was a red bike resting on the front wall of the house.

" Andrea said that he never drew like that until his Dad died," Sam commented, taking the picture from Dean." I've been thinking about it. I've heard of people going through post traumatic stress and becoming more sensitive to premonition and psychic tendencies."

" Psychic tendencies," Amy said, sounding strange. Dean looked at her, noting that she had gone pale again. Amy noticed his look and quickly dropped back onto her seat." I mean, yeah, I suppose it's possible."

" Sure," Dean said, thinking." Hey, do you think it's possible that whatever's out there, Lucas is tapping into it somehow?"

" Yeah, I suppose," Sam sounded uncertain." But he's seven, Dean. Not exactly the most reliable-"

" Sam, you over think way to much," Amy interrupted him." If you've got a better lead, please, share with the world, because I damn well can't think of one."

" She's got a point," Dean said in agreement, nodding. Sam sighed, holding up his hands.

" Fine," he said." Looks like we've got a house to find."

" Yeah, a yellow two-story in this county," Dean said, a little sarcastically." This should be _easy._

" Well, yeah," Amy said unexpectedly. Dean and Sam turned around to look at her, incredulous looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes." Oh, I forgot, there must be a thousand yellow two-stories with white churches next to them. Silly me."

" Well, look at the new Einstein," Dean said, grinning. Amy scowled at him.

" No. No way," she said firmly." That is Sammy's nickname, not mine."

" Oh, sorry_ squirt,_" Dean smirked, starting the car. Amy opened her mouth to protest.

" You walked into that one, Amy, admit it," Sam said, stopping her before she could speak. Amy opened her mouth to try again, but closed it and nodded in defeat.

" Damn you," she muttered. There was silence in the car, and then suddenly, Sam spoke.

" Dean?"

" Yeah?" Dean asked, his eyes on the road.

" You never told me about that stuff with-you know, the stuff about-" Sam started, but Dean cut in.

" Yeah, I know," he said shortly.

" It was kind of..." Sam tried to think of the right words. Amy decided to help him out.

" Un-Deanlike?" She suggested.

" Yeah," Sam agreed. Dean rolled his eyes.

" Nice to know what you guys expect of me," he said.

" You're welcome," Amy said, looking out the window.

" Thanks," Dean said, sarcastically." Oh, hold on, I think I see the place."

He slowed to a halt. Sure enough, they were now next to a yellow two-story building with a white church next to it. They got out, and walked up to the house. Dean knocked on the door, and a woman in her fifties, Amy reckoned, answered it.

" Hi, is it alright if we have a word?" Dean asked politely. She smiled at the Winchester's.

" Sure," she said, letting them in.

" We're sorry to bother you, ma'am," Sam said, stepping inside." But does a little boy live here? Maybe rides a red bike?"

" No, I'm afraid Peter's been gone for thirty five years," she said sadly." The police had no idea what happened, he just disappeared."

Sam nodded, looking around. Amy smiled comfortingly at the lady.

" I'm very sorry," she said. The lady nodded.

" Thank you," she said to Amy." It's just, losing him was...worse than dying."

Amy looked at Dean and Sam. They nodded, having noticed the connection between her and Bill Carlton's words.

" Did he disappear from this house?" Dean asked.

" No, he was supposed to ride his bike home after school, but...well, he never showed up," the lady said, tears in her eyes. Dean nodded, also looking around, like Sam.

" Hey, look," Sam muttered to Amy. Amy looked where he was pointing. Toy soldiers.

Amy looked at Dean, who was looking at a photograph. He stared at it, and then turned around quickly.

" Thanks for your time," he said, before darting out the door. Sam and Amy rushed after him, leaving the lady looking confused.

" Dean, what the hell!" Amy demanded. Dean didn't answer at first, just jumping into the car and starting the engine. It was only when they had driven off, he answered.

" I know who's next!" He shouted.

" Who!" Amy demanded. Dean just sped up. Soon, they were pulling up at a familiar house.

" Bill Carlton?" Sam guessed, jumping out the car with Dean and Amy." You think all this is somehow connected to Bill Carlton?"

" Of course it is!" Dean said, running to the lake, his brother and sister in tow." He sure seems to be hiding something!"

" And all of his children, and his loved ones, are being killed," Sam said, nodding. Then, his eyes widened and he grabbed Dean, pulling him around." Hey, you don't think that Bill could have killed Peter?"

" That makes sense," Dean said." After all, Peter would would revenge."

" I know I would," Amy murmured darkly, but neither of her brothers semed to hear her. They were running again. Amy quickly overtook them, and rounded the corner to the lake just in time to see Bill Carlton heading out into the lake in a small boat.

" Mr Carlton!" She shouted at him." BILL CARLTON!"

He didn't seem to have heard her. Amy ran out onto the dock, her brothers following her.

" Get out of the water!" Amy screamed at him. Suddenly, she slipped on the wet dock and tumbled towards the water.

" AMY!" Dean shouted. He grabbed her just in time. She clung to his arm, shaken. Dean's expression was thunderous.

" Be careful! Fucking hell Amy!" Dean hissed at her.

" Dean, Bill!" Amy shouted. Sam and Dean began yelling at the old man, but he ignored them.

" Turn the boat around!" Sam yelled.

" Come back! Mr Carlton, you're in danger!" Dean shouted.

" Listen to-SHIT!" Amy swore.

Amy and her brothers watched as Bill Carlton was thrown from his boat. The boat capsized, and sank.

" NO!" Amy screamed in anger. Sam grabbed her shoulder quickly.

" Calm down," he said. Amy took a deep breath, and looked at her brothers, who were both glaring at the spot where Bill Carlton had gone down. Only then did she hear the sound of sirens.

" Cops," Dean groaned." Just what we fucking need."

The Winchester's turned around, in perfect sync. The officer, Andrea's father, was walking towards them.

" You'd better come with me, _Agents_," he said, in a tone that suggested that it was a very good idea if no-one argued. Dean nodded quickly.

The Winchesters followed the police cars too the station. Amy got out of the car first, and glanced at Dean, whos hand clenched on the steering wheel momentarily before he got out the car. They entered the station behind Andrea's father. To Amy's surprise, Andrea was there too.

" Sam! Dean! Amy!" Andrea exclaimed, also surprised." What on earth are you doing down here?"

" Oh, on first name terms are we?" The officer asked, his tone dangerous. He turned to his daughter." Why are you here?"

" I-I bought you dinner," Andrea said, taken aback by his tone and look. He nodded, and gestured to the Winchesters.

" Sorry Andrea," he said." But I really don't have the time."

" Oh," Andrea said. She seemed to deliberate." Dad?"

" Yeah?" The officer grunted.

" Is what I heard about Bill Carlton true?" She asked him, sounding worried." Did something happen at the lake?"

" Right now," her father growled, looking at the Winchester's accusingly." I don't know _what_ the truth is. But I think at the moment it's better if you and Lucas go back home."

Amy looked around, and sure enough saw Lucas, frozen. He looked paler than ever. Amy gulped, and went to look away, but suddenly the younger kid looked at her. He walked over, past her, and too Dean. He looked Dean in the eye, and grabbed his arm, making a whimpering sound. Andrea looked worried at this, and Dean looked concerned.

" Lucas? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Lucas whimpered again, and Dean frowned." Hey, it's O.K kid, it's alright."

" Come on Lucas, let's go home," Andrea said, taking Lucas's hand and prying him away from Dean." I'm sorry about that."

" No, it's fine," Dean assured her. Amy stared as Lucas and Andrea left, wondering what Lucas had been worried about. She was brought sharply back to reality when Andrea's father spoke in an angry tone.

" So, let me get this straight, Agent Hamlin," he said. Amy quickly realized that Sam must have told him what had happened." You saw _something,_ but you don't know what, send Bill Carlton, who, incidentally, is a very good swimmer, flying into the lake, and you didn't see him surface for even one second. Is that it?"

" Yes," Sam said, nodding. The officer looked at the other Winchesters.

" And you're going with that, are you?" He asked.

" Yep," Dean said.

" Absolutely," Amy said. The officer shook his head.

" And you expect me too believe this?" He asked." Even though I've sonar-sweeped that entire lake, and found squat?"

" Yes, we do," Sam confirmed.

" And that what you're describing is impossible?"

" Yes," Sam said. Dean nodded.

" And you're not really from the U.S Wildlife Service?"

There was silence from the Winchester's.

" Ahh," Dean said, uncomfortably.

" Didn't think so," the officer said, smirking a little." Because, you see, I figured that I'd check with them, just to be on the safe side, and guess what I found out? You don't exist, according to them."

" Well," Amy said, inventing wildly." You see, the thing is..."

" We can explain that..." Dean also began inventing wildly. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that their cover was blown and that trying to think of an explanation would probably get them into even more trouble.

" Save it for someone who'll believe it," Andrea's father said, cutting Dean off." The only reason you three are still breathing free air is that one of Bill's neighbours saw him steer his boat out just before you did."

" So, whoever you people are," he looked at them." You have two options. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again. Now, are you going to leave, or should I go and get some handcuffs?"

Amy opened her mouth to retort, but Sam stepped on her foot.

" Door number two sounds good," he told the officer. The officer nodded.

" That's the one I'd pick if I were you," he told them." Now get your asses outta here before I change my mind."

Dean nodded, turning and walking out the door. Amy also turned, but not before she'd shot a death glare at the officer's back. All was silent as the Winchester's got in the impala, and drove off. Amy could tell that Dean was furious. So was she.

" Right," Amy said." What the hell are we gonna do now?"

" We're gonna leave this town before we get arrested," Sam replied as the impala turned. There was silence before Sam noticed something was odd.

" Uh, Dean," he said." Interstate's the other way."

" I'm aware," Dean replied.

" Uh, then why are we-"

" Sammy, if we bailed every time we got in trouble with cops there would be hundreds of unfinished jobs, and lots more people dying because of it," Amy told him.

" She's right Sammy," Dean said in agreement. Sam sighed.

" Look, I really think this job is over," Sam said, trying to persuade Dean to stop.

" We don't know that," Dean replied.

" If Bill really killed Peter Sweeney, then Peter got his revenge," Sam reasoned." We all saw it happen. The spirit should be at rest now. Case closed, job over."

" Alright Sam," Dean said, still driving determinedly." Let's say that we leave, and this spirit isn't finished. Let's say that we missed something. Then what? How many more people are gonna die, Sammy?"

" Dean, why would you think that?" Sam asked. Amy and Dean answered him at the same time.

" _Because Lucas was terrified._"

Sam was silent. Then, he spoke.

" Is that what this is about? Lucas?" Sam asked.

" I need to know he's going to be O.K," Dean said.

" Sam, if this kid gets hurt, it's going to be our fault, because we missed something," Amy said." Can't you see that?"

" Well, yeah, I can," Sam sighed, seeing their point." But, you two? You're hardly a couple of Supernannies."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded. Sam rolled his eyes.

" Just that you've never really shown an interest in kids," Sam explained." And you too, Amy. I didn't think you liked kids."

Amy just sighed, and shrugged. Sam realized that this was the only explanation he was going to get. Dean pulled up at the house, and was out the car before the other two. He was already ringing the bell when Sam and Amy reached the door.

" Dean, it's pretty late, are you sure about this?" Sam asked dubiously. There was silence. Dean was about to press the bell again, when the door flew open. Lucas stood there, looking terrified.

" Lucas?" Amy asked. The kid looked like he was going to faint. Without a word, he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of her jacket, pulling her inside. Dean and Sam ran in after her and Lucas, up the stairs, and too the landing.

" Lucas, what's going on?" Dean asked. Lucas pointed to a room. Murky brown water was beginning to leak underneath the crack, and Amy could hear a muffled screaming.

" Andrea!" Amy shouted, understanding. She disentangled herself from Lucas, handing him to Sam and throwing herself at the door hard. It buckled a little, but didn't go down. She was about to kick it when Dean stepped in, busting the door down with one kick. Amy and Dean rushed inside the bathroom, sprinting across the room towards Andrea. Her head was in the tub, and she was drowning in the same murky brown water that had been leaking under the door. Amy and Dean grabbed her shoulders, pulling as hard as they could. Suddenly, whatever was drowning Andrea let go and she and the two Winchesters flew backwards, onto the sopping wet floor. Andrea sobbed into Dean's shirt.

" Oh god, oh god, oh god," she moaned, terrified. Amy and Dean helped her out of the bathroom, and downstairs. Sam brought Lucas downstairs as well. He stared at his mother for a minute, before walking off too his crayons.

" It'll be fine," Amy reassured Andrea. The woman shook her head, still sobbing and shaking.

" No," she moaned." I'm going crazy! I'm going crazy! Oh, god, no-"

" Andrea, what happened?" Sam asked gently." How did it get you?"

" It?" She asked. Dean nodded.

" Yes, it," he told her." Now, can you tell us what happened to you?"

" I heard a voice, well, I think I heard it, I don't know!" Andrea said, panicking.

" Calm down," Sam said." What did the voice say?"

" It said, 'come play with me'," Andrea said." And then I-"

She didn't finish. She stood up, and began pacing. Then, she rounded on the Winchesters.

" What the _hell_ is happening?" She demanded. Dean sighed, reaching into his pocket. Amy watched as he pulled out a photo, and handed it too her.

" We don't know the whole story yet, but you could help," Dean told her." Do you recognize the kids in this picture?"

Amy realized that it was the photograph that Dean had found at Peter's mother's house. The one that had spurred him to drive to Bill Carlton's house, just before Bill had been taken.

" No, I-wait!" Andrea peered closer at the photo." That's my Dad!"

" What?" Sam asked, in surprise.

" Yes, look," Andrea thrust the picture at him. She pointed to a boy that must have been about twelve." I recognize him from his old scout photos."

Amy frowned at the photograph, the pieces beginning to come together.

" Dean, Sam, I don't think Chris Bar's drowning had anything to do with Bill Carlton," she said.

" It must have been connected to Andrea's Dad," Dean nodded. Sam lowered the photograph and looked at his brother and sister.

" They must have both been involved with Peter," Sam said." Do you think they both did it? Together?"

" It's possible," Dean said, sighing. Andrea was looking at them, anger on her features for the first time.

" What the hell does this have to do with Chris?" She demanded." What are you talking about?"

" Andrea, we think Chris's death might be connected to something that your father and Bill may have done thirty five years ago," Sam explained. Andrea was clearly confused. Amy's attention drifted as she began asking questions. Amy looked around the room, her gaze settling on Lucas, who was staring detachedly out the window.

" Lucas, you O.K?" She asked him. Lucas walked over to them, and stopped in front of Dean he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the door.

" Lucas, what's going on?" Dean asked. Lucas didn't answer, just led him outside the door. Amy, Sam and Andrea followed quickly.

" Lucas, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Andrea knelt down, but Lucas was staring straight down at the ground. Dean seemed to understand what Lucas was trying to tell them, because he handed Lucas over too Andrea quickly.

" Andrea, you two go back inside the house, O.K?" Dean said." You too, Amy."

" _What_!" Amy protested." Come on, I'm sixteen!"

" Fine, I don't have time to argue," Dean said, frowning." If you're gonna stay, be useful, go with Sam and get some shovels."

" Come on," Sam said to Amy, before she could snap back. Amy fetched three shovels with him, still fuming that Dean had tried to send her inside. She decided to yell at him about it after everything was over.

" Start digging," Dean ordered. The three siblings dug at the earth, until there was a dull thud. Amy spotted a flash of red in the dull brown of the soil.

" Come on, pull it out!" Dean said. Sam and Amy grabbed the object and pulled it free of the soil.

" Peter's bike," Sam said, amazed. And it was, a red bike. Amy opened her mouth to comment, but heard the click of a gun being coked behind them.

" Who the hell are you?"

The Winchesters turned. Andrea's father was there, pointing his gun at them. He expression darkened when he saw who it was.

" Put the gun down," Sam said.

" You're hardly in a position to be giving orders," he said. Amy glared at him.

" Neither are you, frankly," she said, pointing to the bike." Look what we found."

He looked at the bike in shock, then fear.

" How did you find it?" He asked.

" You ever kill anyone?" Dean demanded.

" I-"

" You have, haven't you?" Dean stepped forward." Peter. You and Bill, right? Drowned him in the lake, buried his bike, hoped that no-one would ever find out."

" You're mad," Andrea's Dad said angrily.

" No I'm not!" Dean snarled." You killed Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago!"

" _What_?"

Amy saw Andrea running towards them, her face shocked. Dean glanced at her, before continuing.

" And now you've got a seriously pissed spirit," Dean finished." Congratulations."

" It's not going to stop," Sam said, stepping forward a little." It's not going to stop until all of your love ones are dead and gone. That means Andrea and Lucas. Do you really want that?"

" You're talking like crazy people," Andrea's father said, shaking his head." There's no such thing as spirits."

" Oh yeah?" Amy asked." Then, tell me, what do _you_ think happened to Bill Carlton?"

" You seem like a nice young lady, Miss," the officer said. Amy stiffened instantly." It's a shame you've got caught up in this insanity that these two have cooked up."

" We're her brothers!" Dean shouted angrily.

" We haven't dragged her into anything," Sam said, scowling.

" Dad, is it true?" Andrea asked." Did you really kill someone?"

" Don't listen to them, Andrea, they're all insane," her Dad growled. Dean stepped forward again.

" Look, none of us really give a crap what you think of us," Dean snapped.

" Seconded," Amy said, raising her hand.

" But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust, alright?" Dean said." And only you can tell us where you dumped his body, so you can shoot us and watch as Andrea and Lucas die, or you can help us."

Amy looked at the old man with his gun, and saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes. She groaned, and put her hand to her head.

" Please tell me I'm wrong, and you didn't just dump him in the lake," Amy said, already knowing the answer.

" I-" Andrea's Dad shook his head." No! I'm not listening to this crap!"

" Dad-" he turned to Andrea." Tell me the truth. Please?"

" Andrea, we didn't mean it to happen!" He suddenly shouted, dropping his gun." Bill and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time…well, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, but we never thought he would drown! Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared! We freaked and just let the body go, and it just sank! It was a mistake, I know it was, but to say that it has anything to do with Chris, Bill-it's crazy! Insanity!"

" I've been called worse," Amy said, shrugging. Dean and Sam stared at the officer, identical looks of fierce concentration on their faces throughout his confession.

" Right," Dean said, coming back too reality." First thing, we need to get away from this lake, it's dangerous out here."

Amy nodded in agreement, and began to walk away from the lake. She looked glanced back at the water, and saw something which made her furious and terrified at the same time.

Lucas was walking towards the lake.

" LUCAS! GET AWAY FROM THE LAKE!" Amy screamed, breaking into a run.

" AMY!" Dean shouted, also breaking into a run.

" AMY, DON'T TOUCH THE WATER!" Sam yelled at her. Amy didn't hear them. She reach Lucas, just as he was reaching towards the water. It happened in slow motion. Amy heard the voice, the child's voice, that said 'come play with me'. And then Lucas was flipped into the water.

" NO! LUCAS!" Amy screamed. Without thinking, without waiting for her brothers instructions, Amy dove into the water, after Lucas.

" NO!" Sam shouted, seeing Amy disappear into the lake. Dean's eyes were wide with terror.

" GET IN AFTER HER!" Dean shouted to Sam. Sam didn't need any encouragement. He dived into the water, after Lucas and his sister.

" Andrea, stay on the dock, we'll get him!" Dean shouted at Andrea, who was frozen, and deathly pale.

" Lucas, no..." she moaned. Dean gave her a pitying look, before jumping into the water.

Amy dived down as far as she could, before going up for air. She surfaced the same time as Sam, who swam over too her.

" Get back on the dock," he said, his eyes pleading. Amy shook her head at him.

" _No_, Sam," she said, determined. Before he could say another word, she was under the water again. Sam sighed, resigned, before also diving. Amy peered through the murky water, but couldn't see anything other than Dean, and Sam, next to her. Then, she saw a pair of legs near the bank. She surfaced, curious.

" Peter, please," Andrea's father was wading out, his face pleading, tears running down his face." Not Lucas, please, take me. TAKE ME!"

" Daddy!" Andrea pleaded, tears also falling down _her_ cheeks. She had fallen and was sitting on the dock, sobbing." Come back, come back, come back..."

" Peter, please, it's not the childs fault," Andrea's Dad continued to plead.

" No! Get back on the-" Dean was cut short when a little boy appeared at the surface. Suddenly, Andrea's Dad was gone.

" NO!" Andrea screamed. Amy dived again, more determined than ever to find Lucas. She still couldn't see anything. She surfaced, furious. Why hadn't Peter given Lucas back?

" Come on," she muttered, about to dive again when Dean surfaced.

" I've got him," Dean said, relieved." He's alright, I've got him."

" Thank god!" Amy shouted. Sam surfaced next to her, and quickly grabbed her elbow, dragging her to the dock.

" Come on, let's get out of here," Sam muttered.

" Best thing I've heard all day," Amy said, climbing back up onto the dock. Sam smiled at her, and helped Dean and Lucas back onto the dock.

Lucas was talking again. In fact, he wouldn't stop. He chattered away to Dean, Amy and Sam constantly, about anything and everything until they left for the hotel. Amy found it hilarious.

" Everything packed up, squirt?" Dean asked as Amy closed the trunk the next morning.

" Yep," she said. He grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

" _Dean_!" She whined." Sixteen, not _six_!"

" You'll always be six to me, _Amelia_," he laughed. Amy scowled at him, and pushed him so hard that he fell on his ass. There was laughter from behind them, and Amy turned to see Sam, Lucas and Andrea watching them.

" Once again, you get beaten up by your little sister," Sam smirked.

" Shut up," Dean grumbled, getting up.

" Can I give it to them?" Lucas asked Andrea, excited.

" Sure," Andrea grinned. Lucas ran over to them, and handed them a tray of sandwiches.

" I made them myself," he said proudly. Dean grinned, at him.

" Cheers," he said. Lucas grinned and helped him put the sandwiches in the trunk.

" Well, I guess it's goodbye," Andrea said.

" I guess," Amy said. Then, without warning, Andrea hugged her. Amy staggered back, her eyes wide.

" Err, thanks," she said, nonplussed. Andrea let go of her, smiling.

" Thankyou," she said." For everything."

Amy smiled back, getting over her initial shock. She walked over too Lucas and Dean.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time," Dean was saying seriously. Amy wondered what on earth he was teaching the poor kid.

" Zeppelin rules!" Lucas shouted. Dean grinned, whilst Amy rolled her eyes.

" That's right!" Dean said." Up top!"

Lucas high fived him.

" Right, you take care of your Mom now, alright?" Dean said, his tone serious again.

" Sure," Lucas said, grinning. He walked back over to Andrea.

" I remember when you taught me that," Amy said.

" I did?" Dean asked, closing the trunk.

" Yes, _several_ times, so I wouldn't forget," Amy sighed. Dean shrugged at her.

" I guess that does sound like me," he admitted. Andrea walked over to them, and suddenly kissed Dean.

" Thanks, Dean," she smiled. Dean nodded, going slightly red, obviously taken by surprise. Amy cracked up silently behind him.

" Err, yeah, anytime," he said. Andrea nodded, and walked back over to Lucas.

" Are we leaving or not?" Sam asked.

" Yeah, sure," Dean said, staring at Andrea. Amy snapped her fingers in his face and he came back to reality." Yeah, come on Sammy, move your ass, we're losing daylight here!"

He got into the impala quickly. Amy and Sam grinned at each other, and both got in the car. They drove away, and Andrea and Lucas waved until they were out of sight.

" I think that went well," Amy said, closing her eyes." And now I'm going to get some sleep whilst Snores-a-lot is still awake."

" I don't snore!" Dean protested. Sam laughed at his expression.

" I wasn't talking about you," Amy said, grinning. Sam's laughter vanished instantly.

" Told you, Sammy," Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

" Whatever," he said." Dean and Andrea..."

" Sitting in a tree..." Amy continued, her grin widening.

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sam finished.

" I hate you both," Dean groaned.

" No, you don't," Amy said.

" Fine, you're right," Dean sighed." I really don't."

There was silence.

" You gotta admit, though, you are both complete and utter-"

" Eyes on the road Dean."

Dean glared at his brother whilst his sister busted up laughing in the back seat.

All was well with the Winchester siblings.

For now.


End file.
